I Choose You
by Lottielue1
Summary: A few years after the war Hermione's life is going well, she can now get a decent night's sleep, has a good job and even friends with pleasurable benefits. Her life is in fact great until she hears of a marriage declaration been announced throughout all Wizarding Worlds, and everything suddenly becomes three times harder. Hermione/Adrian/Draco/Blaise... Sexual Content and Language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...**

 **Warning: Sexual content throughout the story!**

* * *

I Choose You

Chapter 1

Hermione groaned, there was a gap in the curtains and the sun just so happened to find that one gap to shine through, she slowly peeled her eyes open only to shut them tight as the bright beam of light shone in to her open eye. She threw an arm over her eyes and sighed.

Next time she would sleep on the other side of the bed, the side that faced the wall. She removed her arm only to blink rapidly as the sun blinded her once more, she turned her head and buried her face in to the neck behind her. She twisted slightly and she felt the body move, the bare arm around her waist tightened against her waist and she pushed herself against him. His skin was warm to the touch and she entwined her cold feet to his legs.

"Feet cold," he muttered as he buried his face into her wild tangles of hair on her head. She grinned and wrapped an arm around his waist and closed her eyes.

"I'm cold," she muttered only to feel him chuckle, his other arm that was laid underneath her curled around the back of her body and around her waist, the arm previously occupying her waist shifted lower only to rest on her bum.

"Bum's warm," he muttered squeezing the pale cheeks.

"So is yours," she muttered as she slid her own hand down from his waist to his bum. She could feel him smile in her hair and she finally opened her eyes, from here she could see the small scar that ran down his collarbone. Removing her hand from his bum she ran a single finger across the scar. "You never told me how you got that," she whispered as she stroked the lightened skin. The body that was doing a lovely job of keeping her warm moved away and she whined from the lack of contact, he chuckled once more and looked down to where her hand was.

"It's an old scar, I was playing in the back garden with Theo Nott when I was a kid and we were playing chase and we ran into my mother's garden, and around the roses that she had planted were vertical slates almost like a decorative fence and I tripped and as I landed I caught my skin on the corner and it cut me." He explained as his larger hand cupped hers. "If you wanting to stroke me, I have something long and hard that I could tempt you with instead." He said and Hermione laughed.

She reached up and pressed a soft kiss on his nose. "I believe I stroked that long and hard something a lost last night Zabini." Blaise chuckled he reached for her waist and pulled her on top of him. She giggled and pushed herself off, she straddled him and smirked. She lowered her head to his ear, where she took the lobe in her mouth. She pulled, nibbling the flesh with her teeth attaining a soft moan from the man underneath her. His hands came up to her waist and he rubbed his thumbs in a circular motion along her skin.

She released his ear from her mouth and the smirk on her face grew wider, she ran her hands down his chest and pushed herself off him and out of bed, the covers slid to his waist as she stood and his eyes soaked in her naked form.

"Something you like?" she asked as she watched his eyes slide up and down her body pausing on her legs and bust.

"Very much so, but I do prefer it in bed." He replied reaching out, he grabbed her leg and pulled her towards him, Hermione laughed and peeled off his hand. Grinning she rolled her eyes and reached for the shirt that was on the floor. She slipped it over her head noticing that his eyes instantly fell on to her breast as she raised her arms. The shirt slid over her body and fell just below her bum. She rolled up the sleeves and left the first three buttons undone.

"Breakfast?" she asked as she turned away and headed out of the bedroom. Blaise watched her go, he could see her legs and her bum and felt himself harden at the sight. He reached under the covers and gripped his hardening cock, with a quick squeeze he pushed back the covers and stepped out of bed, he reached for his discarded pair of boxers and slipped them on before following the brunette to the kitchen.

He could hear the sizzling of the sausages and his stomach grumbled. "Never pegged you for a cook," he said as he watched her in front of the hob, she was peeling bacon from the pack and placing it also on to the frying plan.

"Surprised Zabini," she said as she padded to the cupboard.

He leant against the wall, his eyes transfixed on her form as she walked. She had a natural grace and a killer figure. His mind drifted back to last night, her long legs wrapped around his waist as he plunged into her, her voice filled with lust pleading him to go faster, harder. Her breasts bouncing as she rode him, her head thrown back in pleasure as she neared her climax.

"What are you thinking?" he opened his eyes to see her frowning at him, he grinned and walked towards her. She stayed where she was as he walked closer watching with eagle eyes as he neared.

"Of you last night," he muttered as he wrapped his arms around her waist, he thrust his hips towards her and she rolled her eyes as she felt the clear signs of what he was suggesting.

"Is that your wand in your briefs or are you just happy to see me?"

"I'm always happy to see you," he whispered before capturing her lips with his own, she leant into the kiss. It was slow and soft and she was surprised by the gentleness of his kiss. He pulled apart and looked at the food. "I think the bacon is burning,"

She pulled out his embrace and turned to the pan, she quickly lowered the heat and flipped them. She placed the bread cakes on to the table as Blaise once again slid his arms around her waist. She rolled her eyes but continued with the food.

He had her where he wanted her, and he watched as she rolled the sausages in the plan as he slipped his hand under the shirt and rested it against her stomach. He slowly rubbed his hand against her stomach as his other slid down to her bum, he gave it a squeeze and she looked over her shoulder at him. He smirked and his eyes stayed glued to hers as he parted her legs with his own.

"Behave," she warned but made no move to stop him. Ignoring her warning his hand slowly slid down her waist until his finger slid over her clit, she gasped at the sudden movement and he slowly slid his finger around her clit in soft circular motions. He nuzzled her hair with his face and he latched on to her ear sucking gently. Her legs spread a little wider and he took the invitation to explore more, his hand slid further down and he stroked the lips of her pussy. Hermione sighed and leant back slightly, he stepped forwards and his fingers slid back to her clit, he pressed firmer and she gasped, the hand on her leg slid up her body and he slowly slid a finger into her pussy. She groaned and her body clenched around him. His fingers stroked her clit harder as he slowly pumped in and out.

"What part of behave didn't you understand?" Hermione muttered as her own hand groped her breast, her fingers teased the nipple through the fabric.

"The behaving part," he muttered as he added another finger into her cunt. "Anyway I don't hear you complaining."

"If you stop I might," she muttered to his amusement, his fingers rubbed her sensitive nub and she gasped, she could feel the moisture between her legs and his firm cock against her bum. She pushed her bum back and rubbed it against his cock. Her hand slid around her body and she stroked her finger up and down his hard length that was still confined to his boxers.

Her teasing urged him on and he moved his fingers in and out of her quicker, her breathing quickened as he found that one spot inside her that made her see stars. The second he found it she knew she wouldn't last much longer, she spread her legs wider as his hands worked in unison to bring her closer to her peak. She squeezed her nipples harder as the familiar feeling in her stomach grew, it tightened and she flew her head back as she moaned. "So close," she moaned and he dipped his head to suck at her bare collar bone, he could see her breasts from this angle and he watched the way her hand teased and rubbed her nipple.

"Oh shit," she cried as the feeling finally erupted inside of her. She clenched her eyes shut as he brought her to her orgasm, he body shook and she moaned deeper as her walls continued to tighten further around his fingers. "Oh god Blaise," she moaned. "God that's so good,"

He chuckled and removed his fingers from inside of her, he turned her around and leant her against the wall, he pushed down his boxers and his cock sprung out, hard and already leaking precum he lifted her leg as she watched him line it against her soaked cunt. She gripped his arm as he pushed into her and she hissed in pleasure, throwing her bed back as he filled her. He didn't wait for her to get used to his size, he slid out and slammed back in almost instantly, she groaned loudly as he fucked her, his hard cock hitting her walls and sliding effortlessly against her sweet spot.

His cock truly was a gift from some namely god, it was the perfect size in both length and width and man did he know how to use it. She wrapped her arms around his head and he lifted her other leg around his waist, never once stopping his relentless thrusts, but she didn't care, she was in bliss.

It didn't take long for the tightening in her stomach to return and she slipped her hands down to her cunt and she teased her clit, his eyes fell to her pussy and he groaned.

"Love watching you touch yourself," he grunted as he pounded into her harder. "Such a fucking good pussy! Could fuck you all day!"

Hermione came with a silent scream, her eyes were squeezed tightly but her mouth was wide open, her fingers rubbed her clit ferociously as her body spasmed, Blaise continued his thrust as he also neared completion.

Hermione slipped her hand under them cupping his balls in one hand, she squeezed them, rolling them in her hand. Her hand left her clit and she pulled his nipples, she could see the pleasure building in his face and she thrust back into him. Her pussy sensitive from her two orgasms clenched even tighter around him.

"Fuck!" Blaise cursed as he came, he thrust a few more times until he collapsed against the wall, her legs fell from his waist and his cock slipped from inside her. She leant against his chest as they both tried to capture their breath.

"Can I have both a sausage and a bacon sandwich?" Blaise asked once his breathing was under control.

Hermione laughed and nodded. "That was the plan," she said as she peeled herself away from him, she fixed the shirt on her back and looked up at him. He'd slipped his cock back into his boxers. "Though you should really wash your hands before you eat." She said. He winked and slipped his fingers into his mouth. Hermione shook her head.

"You go freshen up and I'll finish up in here," Blaise said as he turned on to the tap, he squirted the soap on to his hands. "No better way to have breakfast then just after sex,"

"Well you've definitely built me up an appetite," they laughed and she walked into the bathroom.

Blaise turned to the cooker and quickly finished off the sausages, the bacon was slightly over cooked but it was still edible. He slipped them on to a kitchen towel and quickly buttered the bread cakes. He knew somewhere in her cupboards there were condiments he just had to locate the correct cupboards.

"The cupboard above the sink," she said as she walked into the room, the sandwiches were laid out on two separate plates. Blaise nodded and opened the doors, he grabbed both the brown sauce and the ketchup and placed them on her small table.

"Feeling better?" he asked and she nodded.

"I'll have a bath when you've gone."

"We could share one, you know save the planet by sharing water."

"You in my bath probably wouldn't involve a whole lot of cleaning," she said as she slipped in to the seat.

"No, but it would involve plenty of fun." He chuckled as he took a bit out of his bacon sandwich. Hermione rolled her eyes as she bit into her own sandwich. "By the way, I'm going to need that shirt back," he said as he eyed the blue shirt that she was still wearing.

The smile on her face dropped and she frowned. "But I like it," Blaise rolled his eyes and slid into the seat opposite her.

"What is it with women and stealing clothes, you already own a black jumper and a pair of boxers now you want my shirt?" he asked and Hermione grinned.

"Call it a collection of mine," she said and he chuckled.

"A collection of clothes you taken after sleeping with someone," he said with a chuckle. "Can I have a pair of your knickers then," he asked and Hermione smirked.

"Why would you want one of them? I don't think you'll fit in them to be honest,"

"I know, but I can't help the fact I have a big cock Granger, it's a black thing."

"Now you see, that Muggle saying isn't right," she said as she walked to the fridge.

"Muggle saying?" Blaise asked with a cocked eye brow, he nodded as she raised the bottle of orange juice. She poured two glasses before she walked back to the table.

"Yeah, once you go black you never go back. I've slept with a few white men since I've been sleeping with you." She explained.

"Yeah, but we both know I'm the best."

"I wouldn't keep going back to them if they weren't any good," she said and it caught Blaise's attention.

"So tell me, who else are you sleeping with besides me?" he asked now leaning towards her.

"You never tell me your other conquests, why should I tell you mine?" Hermione replied taking a drink out of her glass.

"Because you've never asked me, but don't worry Granger you're up there as one of my best shags."

Hermione laughed, "Thanks, I appreciate that and seeing as we are rating others you're one of mine too. In fact I often don't have sex with someone more than once it's usually nothing more than a one night sort of thing." She explained, "But there's you and two others I sleep with quite a bit."

"So I only have to compete with two others then?" he asked and Hermione grinned. "You gonna give me a name?"

"I'll give you three guesses," she said as she started on her second sandwich.

"Weasley," he stated and Hermione looked at him. "Erm, Ron."

"I was gonna say there's many Weasley's. And no, I haven't slept with Ron since the summer after the War. The relationship was weird and we both decided we were better off as friends."

Blaise nodded and he drummed his fingers along the table. "What about, that bloke that works in your department, the one with the blue glasses?"

"You mean, Alex Aldridge?" Blaise nodded and Hermione laughed. "You've got to be kidding me Zabini, I avoid him as often as I can. He creeps me out."

"Great, now I've one guess for two guys," he muttered as he thought harder. "Okay, last guess. Cormac McLaggen." Hermione stared at him almost as though he'd lost his mind.

"I'd rather sleep with Alex Aldridge than McLaggen. Do you only see what you want to see?"

Blaise shrugged as he finished off his breakfast. "I heard that you two have had sex though."

"Where the hell did you hear that from?" Hermione snapped. "I've never slept with McLaggen and I never plan to either."

"Good, cause I don't like him either." Blaise said and Hermione rolled her eyes, she collected the two plates and placed them on the counter tops.

"I'll wash them after you've gone. Now, it's not like I want rid of you or anything but…"

"Piss off?" he asked and she laughed.

"Not exactly, I want a bath and that means you have to go. So come and collect your clothes." Blaise rolled his eyes but he stepped up from the kitchen table and followed Hermione back into the bedroom. Clothes were scattered all over the floor and he reached down to collect a sock. He stuck a foot in it and searched for another. He grabbed his blue wife beater and slipped it over his head. It looked like he would be leaving his shirt behind.

Hermione was stood at her wardrobe picking out what she wanted to wear, she threw a pair of black jeans on to the bed and reached for a purple and white shirt. Blaise paused from his clothes search as he starred in to her wardrobe, he could see his black jumper but there was another piece of clothing that looked oddly familiar to him. One he had seen once before, because he had been the one to purchase it. He walked to the wardrobe and pulled it off the rack. He stared at it for a few moments before he turned to Hermione.

"Malfoy! You're shagging Draco bloody Malfoy?" Hermione stared at him.

"How did you know that from just a jumper?" she asked not even the slightest bit bothered that he had figured one of her other lovers out.

"I bought him it last year for Christmas," he said. "It's from Italy and it's not bloody cheap either, but never mind that. How long have you been sleeping with Draco?"

"Erm, it started towards the back end of our seventh year."

"Seventh Year!" He shouted. "He never told me that. That bastard!"

"It wasn't a secret, if someone had asked me I wouldn't have outright denied it we just kept it to ourselves. We just stopped hating one another and let our emotions out in a healthier and more pleasurable way. He's still a prat."

"Oh I know he's a prat you don't have to tell me that. I can't believe he never told me."

"Well does he know you've been sleeping with me for the last 5 months?" Blaise shook his head and Hermione muttered hypocrite.

"He knows I sleep around, like I knew he slept around but I'd have thought he'd have told me about you. After all it's been five years."

"A long five years, it stopped when he dated that German girl. You know the one that looked just like him." Blaise grinned.

"That was weird, really weird." He said and Hermione nodded.

"I don't sleep with people who are in relationships. If you got with someone then I'd cut it off, I'm not going to be one of those girls that ruins a relationship."

"How fast was he back in your bed after he broke up with Annaliese?"

"Was that her name?" Hermione asked and Blaise snorted. "A few days later I think."

"Can't believe you didn't know her name?"

"I thought she was just called Anna? That's all anybody called her."

Blaise shrugged and hooked the jumper back in the wardrobe, he quickly flicked through it but didn't recognise any other items. He reached down for his trousers that had been flung down the corner of the wardrobe.

"You're not bothered that I'm sleeping with your best friend?" Hermione asked, she was still stood at the wardrobe watching him with a strange look on her face.

"Listen, this is sex. I haven't ever asked you on a date, and neither of us have ever admitted to liking one another more than just physical attraction, so what you do with Draco is none of my concern. I sleep around and you sleep around. I get checked and you get checked, it's a little odd but, Draco and I have slept with the same girls in the past. I'm not gonna stop what the two of you are doing. I am however going to give him hell for not telling me," Blaise winked and Hermione laughed.

"Fair enough, who knew you could be so grown up," she teased and he laughed.

"Keep being mean and I'll pin you to the bed Madam."

"That a promise for next time?" she asked and he winked. He slid on the final sock and wandered to the mirror. He ran his hand threw his hair and reached for his coat. He slipped it on and turned to her.

"You really do look so hot in my shirt." He said as he walked towards her. He leant down and pressed a kiss to her lips, with his hand he reached into her shirt and pinched one of her nipples. "Until next time," he said and he disapparated out of the bedroom.

Hermione shook her head and pulled the shirt a little tighter. She reached for her clothes and disappeared into the bedroom, she turned on the taps for the bath, there was a dull ache between her legs that she was certain a warm bath would cure.

* * *

 **The first chapter! And Sex scenes are always so hard to write, making them sound good and realistic can be so tricky, so I do hope it sounds okay. This story has been on my mind for a few days now and I decided this just had to be April's new story.**

 **Also, the Poll I've been asking people to vote was tied with Draco and Blaise so I decided on this.**

 **Reviews would be great! So please, let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Oi Dickhead!" Blaise shouted the second he apparated into Draco's rooftop apartment. The entire place screamed stinking rich and Blaise stared at the new white rug in front of the fireplace. Shaking his head he headed into the kitchen only to find it empty, with a frown he turned and stopped, his frown quickly turned into a grin as he spotted a pair of black high heeled stilettos. He left the kitchen and kicked off his shoes, silently he walked down the corridor admiring the different works of art decorating the wall.

The Malfoys may have struggled after the war had ended but they definitely weren't short of money. As he neared Draco's master bedroom he could hear the moaning and he grinned. His earlier annoyance over Draco's secret had quickly disappeared knowing full well he was about to get a little revenge of his own.

"Fuck, harder." He heard the girl from inside cry as she moaned wantonly for more, Blaise silently pushed open the door and leant against the frame as his eyes surveyed the view. From his spot he could clearly see the girl in the bed was a very busty blonde with a rather large lips. Her thin legs were thrown over Draco's shoulders as he pumped inside her. Her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back in pleasure. His eyes returned to her figure and he wrinkled his nose, she was too skinny for his type. He actually liked a girl who was slightly bigger, he liked been able to grip their thighs and kneed their bum. He liked to see that she had a little stomach as he fucked her in fact he had quickly learnt he liked curvy normal girls and the one in Draco's bed was truly doing nothing for him. His cock hadn't even stirred.

He glanced to Draco, there was sweat dripping down his back and his hands and arms were taking his weight as his cock plunged inside the moaning woman below him. He watched as his hand slipped to her clit and the girl in bed grew even louder as he started to rub her.

With a grin Blaise cleared his throat. Both heads turned to face him and the blonde screamed for an entirely different reason.

"Morning!" he said looking directly into Draco's scowling face. "Don't mind me," he said with a wave of his hand. He knew just by looking at the girl she was embarrassed, her face and neck were flushed and he just raised his eyebrows at her.

"What do you want Zabini?" Draco asked as he continued to fuck the blonde underneath him. "Can't you see I'm busy here?"

"Yup, but I'm in no rush. I'm just comparing skills that's all." He said cheekily, "she's a loud one mate, no wonder you never heard me arrive."

The blonde looked between Draco and Blaise, horrified over what was happening. Her mind was obviously no longer in the zone but her body was still reacting to Draco's touch. With a few placed thrusts she came, screaming as her body hummed from her orgasm. A few more thrusts and Draco cried out as his own orgasm hit him. Once he had caught his breath he pulled out and reached for his pants.

"Bathroom is through that door there, you can take a shower and get cleaned up." He informed her as he got off the bed. The blonde stayed laid in the bed, too shocked to cover herself up as she watched Draco leave the bedroom.

"Nice to meet you!" Blaise said with false smile and over exaggerated wave. He shut the door behind him and followed Draco into the kitchen. "Who's the girl?"

"What do you want Zabini?" Draco snapped as he entered the kitchen and pulled out a jug of pumpkin juice from the fridge. "You barge in here uninvited, ruin my morning shag and didn't fuck off."

"Well is that how you treat your best and longest friend? After all the years we've known each other…"

"I get the point, and she's called Jessica I think. Picked her up in a pub last night." He said and Blaise nodded.

"Good pair of tits but that's about it really."

"Good cock sucker I'll tell you that, but seriously man why are you here?" Draco asked as he poured himself a glass.

"I'm hear actually because you're an arse who is rather good at keeping secrets." Blaise stated, now the amusement was over he turned serious. "So when were you planning on telling me you've been have sex with Hermione Granger?"

Draco paused for a second and then slowly turned to face him, "how the hell did you find out about that?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter right now, what I want to know is why you haven't ever told me. Dude you've been dipping your wand in her cauldron for years and you failed to tell me about that!"

"Dipping my wand in her cauldron? You been thinking of that for awhile now? Look like you said, it's been going on for years, I thought I had already told you about it."

"No, you never mentioned it." Blaise snapped.

"Look I get it, I picked on her in school but damn she is the best shag I've ever had. Remember when I was dating Anna?" Blaise nodded. "When it ended I was back in Granger's bed quicker than you can say you're dumped. She's a great lay man."

"I know," said Blaise and Draco looked at him in shock.

"Wait a fucking minute! You're sleeping with Granger?" Blaise nodded. "How long for?"

"About five months,"

"You hypocritical bastard, you storm in here like a cow in a china shop moaning I didn't tell you about me and Granger and your fucking her."

"Bull in a china shop. And it's different, you've been sleeping with her longer than my mother has ever been married to one bloke, it's only been a few months for me." Argued Blaise as he reached for Draco's drink.

"She never told me she was sleeping with you, how'd you find out?" Draco asked as he moved the glass out of Blaise's reach.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "found your jumper that I bought you for Christmas in her wardrobe, Witch didn't even deny it when I said your name. She just continued to find clothes to wear for the day."

"Let me guess, she was wearing your shirt or jumper when she was looking for something?" Draco asked with a smirk and Blaise laughed.

"Done that to you more than once then?"

Draco nodded, "steals my boxers on occasions too, sometimes I return with my shirt but I have to sacrifice pants. She's a magpie for male clothes,"

"Do you know who the other guy she's sleeping regular with is?" Draco frowned and shook his head.

"To be honest with you, I've never asked. What did she say?"

"That's the thing man, she said that there was me and two others she was sleeping with. I got you when I spotted the jumper but I've no idea who the other bloke is."

Draco thought hard, who had he seen her with regularly, Harry kept coming to mind but he knew he was engaged to Ginny Weasley and Hermione wouldn't sleep with her best friends fiancé. He knew it wasn't Ron Weasley, they'd already had that discussion before.

"What about another Weasley? Could be one of the twins." He said, after all she did spend a lot of time with them.

Blaise opened his mouth to speak but a noise behind him made him stop, Jessica, was stood beside him, dressed in the clothes she'd been wearing that night. He could now see what Draco had seen, the top she was wearing was low, in fact so low that her boobs were almost falling out, her shorts were high waist and showed off her long thin legs.

"Shoes are by the table," he said pointing the stilettos out to her. She scowled and quickly grabbed her shoes.

"Thanks, see you later." Draco said with a toothy grin. Jessica looked between the two of them and disapparated straight out of the flat.

"Not sure you'll be seeing her again," Blaise laughed and Draco shook his head.

"Nope probably not." Draco laughed, "I'm sure I'll get over it, anyway aren't you going on a date tonight?"

Blaise's face dropped and he nodded his head, "yup mother has set me up with this lass and from what I've heard from Pucey she's crazy!" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"Well when he went on a date with her, she kept talking about marriage and their children and what they'd call them and how they'd look."

"Wow…" said Draco, "glad it's not me then!" he laughed.

"Wish it was. I darn't even sleep with her in case she does fall pregnant and then I'd be forced to marry her. I'd probably turn in to my mother!" Draco laughed.

"Why is she forcing you on dates anyway?"

"Because at the age of 22, she believes I should be settled down with a nice woman now and be giving her a grandchild instead of screwing half the Witch population," he said with a shrug. Draco snorted and continued to walk around his kitchen.

"Sounds like my own mother," he admitted. "By the way you better not be planning on staying for breakfast,"

"Nope, already eaten. Hermione Granger is good with her hands in more than one profession." Draco looked over his shoulder with a sly grin knowing exactly what Blaise was talking about.

"She'd hex us both to last Tuesday if she could hear us now," he admitted and Blaise nodded with a laugh.

"Best not to tell her, because last Tuesday was a pretty shit day for me." He said with a shrug to which Draco rolled his eyes in.

Blaise stayed for a few more minutes before he bid his farewell, he really did need to visit his mother before his date, in desperate hopes she would cancel it.

XXX

Hermione ran the brush through her hair as she looked in the mirror, she had stayed in the bath longer than she had planned and she was now running late for her dinner date with Ginny. Cursing, she grabbed a hair bobble and quickly tied her in a bun. She pushed her feet into her boots and grabbed her bag before she apparated to Diagon Alley. Several new establishments had opened since the war as well as several coffee shops and restaurants. She waved to Verity who was walking back to the Weasley's shop with a sandwich and a bottle of water in her hands. She waved in return but neither stopped to talk.

She rounded the corner and entered Lady Greys Aroma's, the newest café in town. She could see Ginny sat in the far corner of café with a magazine in hand.

"Sorry I'm late," Hermione apologised as she took her seat. "I lost track of time."

"Busy morning then?" Ginny teased a large grin on her face with a single eyebrow raised. Hermione rolled her eyes and reached for the menu.

"No, I was in the bath and lost track of time," she said but Ginny rolled her eyes and leaned closer.

"Busy morning before that?" she asked already knowing the answer was yes from the way Hermione averted her eyes. "I almost envy you Hermione."

"You're the one in a relationship. You can have sex whenever," Hermione retorted as she scanned the list of meals on offer.

"That's true but yours just always seems more interesting… exciting. I always feel the need to ask with who,"

"Zabini," Hermione replied with a roll of her eyes. "I think I'm going to have the chicken and mushroom soup with bread rolls."

Ginny rolled her eyes and placed her menu on the table. "Lovely, but I thought Blaise was out of town this week?"

"Nope that was last week, he was away for business. He returned Friday evening." Hermione explained.

"Hello there, are you both ready to order?" asked the waitress, Hermione and Ginny both nodded and ordered their meals. The waitress scribbled down the order and disappeared.

"So was it good?" Ginny asked as a sly grin appeared on her face. "Isn't he the one with the really big…"

"Yes to both of those questions," Hermine said with a small smile, as she thought back to earlier this morning. "Good with his hands too."

"Very jealous. I love Harry but Zabini is so hot, in fact all the guys you sleep with are hot."

"Yeah, well Blaise found out about mine and Draco involvement this morning, he was rather amused by it, so I won't be surprised if Draco is already clued up."

"What about Pucey? Is he aware of who you are sleeping with?" Hermione nodded her head.

"He figured it out pretty early on, but neither of those two know I'm with Adrian." She laughed.

"Always knew you liked your men cocky Hermione," Ginny teased and Hermione rolled her eyes, Adrian was a tease and was more confident in himself, Ginny had turned red when she had seen the pictures he'd sent Hermione. Ever since then Ginny has referred to the Slytherins as being cocky. "Though I have to say, I don't know how you walk so normal after all that fun."

Hermione just grinned, "Practice," she said with a grin. "That and I've got used to their sizes."

"Do you think to enter the Slytherin house a boy must become gifted with a long snake?"

"You have a thing about Slytherin cock today Ginny," Hermione said as she tried to hold in her laugh. "What's got you so horny?"

"Nothing, it's just that you're shagging some pretty hot wizards right now and I'm pretty sure most women would give their right arm for just one of them and yet you're riding all three! That and I've not had a good lay in two weeks, Harry's been away with work."

"Knew this sex talk wasn't just gossip! Harry's back tonight isn't he?" she asked and Ginny nodded as a wide grin spread across her face.

"Yup and I cannot wait," she replied and Hermione shook her head.

"You're worse than a man sometimes,"

"What can I say, I have a high sex drive." Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled at the waitress as their meals were brought to them. They thanked her and started to tuck in.

The conversation slowly changed from Hermione's sex life to Ginny's wedding. Harry had proposed over Christmas and the date had been set for September. Now four months into the engagement Ginny had already chosen the venue and booked the vacation for the honeymoon, she'd chose her wedding dress and was in the process of paying for it. She was to meet with the cake maker next week for the first step.

Things were going to get difficult over the next two months as she would be once again playing Professional Quidditch for team, Holyhead Harpies.

"Do you still want to play professional Quidditch when you're married?" Hermione asked as she finished her soup.

"Yes, but when I become a mother I'll probably hang up my broom and do something a little more motherly," she laughed. "But I don't plan on having children for a few years so I'll be in the team for a few more years hopefully."

The girls paid for their meal and left the café, without looking Hermione turned left and instantly bumped into a hard chest, she groaned as her bum hit the floor with a thump.

"Although I like you on your knees Kitten the street probably isn't all that wise," said the voice and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Adrian," she greeted as she accepted the hand to pull her up. She dusted down her trousers and looked up into the taller man's hazel eyes. He was grinning down at her.

"Hey Red," he said with a small wave of his hand.

"Pucey," Ginny said with a grin as she stepped closer. "You might like her on her knees but I think she prefers you on yours." Hermione's snapped around to face Ginny who was grinning.

"All she has to do is ask," he said holding up his hands. "Always happy to assist my little Kitten, she's not the only one who likes cream."

Hermione winced and shook her head. "That's nasty," she said but Adrian continued to grin.

"So how've you been sweetheart, it's only been a few days since I last saw your pretty face and delectable rear!"

"That's because other eyes have been admiring it," Ginny told him and Adrian's smirk intensified while Hermione's glare increased.

"Let me guess, it's a blonde or an Italian?" he said and Hermione sighed.

"Blaise," she told him and he nodded.

"Are the rumours about him as true as they seem?" he asked and Hermione raised her eyebrow. "I've heard the ladies say he's hung like a Hippogriff, have I got to be worried?"

Hermione smirked and took a step closer to Adrian, she pressed her body against him and whispered in his ear. "Hippogriff? I'd be worried if I was you," she said and her hand sneakily rubbed the front of his trousers before she pulled away. "I'll see you at work tomorrow," said Hermione and she grabbed an amazed Ginny by the hand leaving a stunned and semi hard Adrian behind.

* * *

 **Wow and I mean wow, I don't think I've ever received so many story alerts for the first chapter of a story. 52! Is an insane number and because of that I've updated earlier than planned.**

 **I'll admit Hermione is a little OOC but there's a reason for it and it'll be explained as the story goes on. This story finally introduces both Draco and Adrian into the story as well as Ginny who will be a recurring feature. The marriage law aspect to this will be slow in starting but I want to build a life before that actually happens.**

 **Please continue reviewing, favoriting and alerting, it's been amazing so far.**

 **Until next time... Lottie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 3

Draco stepped into the elevator in the Ministry of Magic and pressed the button for level four. He leant against the elevator walls as he scanned the paperwork in his hands. Being an Auror was hard but well worth it, he enjoyed the challenges and the dangers but he did really hate the paperwork. Which was why he was in the elevator. Whenever his job forced him in contact with magical beings or beasts he was often left with endless paperwork that needed to be written and then handed to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures so they could finish their own paperwork and put any solution needed into demand.

He stepped out of the elevator and side stepped two workers in a heated discussion over the dangers of a griffin. Shaking his head he continued down the corridor until he turned left and walked into the Beast Division. He nodded to Theodore Nott who was taking information off a man who was claiming to be a werewolf. He continued on until he saw the door he was looking for, it was just off the main room around a corner, which he had learnt was great because nobody could see into the room when the door was open. The name was written in swirly writing along the wooden door. He didn't bother knocking and just pushed the door open.

"Morning Granger, how's my favourite Muggleborn this morning?" he asked as she looked up. She rolled her eyes but smiled as he shut the door.

"Good morning Draco," Hermione finally said as he took a seat beside her desk. "You got that report for me?" Draco nodded and handed her the parchment. She thanked him and quickly read the first few paragraphs.

"I'm assuming you aren't very busy today as you are still sat here," she said and Draco grinned.

"I thought we could have a friendly chat, I've not seen you since, Thursday was it?" he said and Hermione nodded.

"Well whose fault is that?" She asked as she settled the parchment back on to the desk.

"Well I was out on the field on Friday and Saturday, and on Sunday I was relaxing. But then you were also busy Saturday night from what I heard." Hermione raised her eyebrow with a small smirk on her face.

"What's your point Draco?" she said leaning on her desk.

"When were you going to tell me you were shagging Zabini?" he said and Hermione leaned back and folded her legs so she could place her hand gently on her knee.

"Didn't think it was important who I was shagging, I don't ask you I just trust you to keep yourself clean." Hermione said as her smirk grew larger. "What's a matter Draco feeling threatened?"

Draco scoffed and stood from his seat, he walked around the desk to where Hermione was seated. She pushed her seat back as he perched on the end of her desk, refusing to look away she kept her eyes locked on to his.

"Threatened by Zabini? Hunny I know the rumours, but it's not always about size but how you use it. And Sweetheart, I've had you begging for more."

"My my my, how did you get through my door with an ego like that?" Hermione asked as she slowly rose from her seat, she stepped in front of Draco and his hands instantly went to her waist as he soaked in the view. She was wearing a nicely fitted grey pencil skirt with a white buttoned shirt, it left Draco's imagination running wild as he stared at the way the shirt stretched across her breasts, and he wanted nothing more than to undo the buttons of her shirt and latch his mouth on her perky bust.

"You'd be surprised," he said as he fingered her shirt. "I like the top," he said as he pulled as the bottom, she smirked and her hands slid around his neck.

"It's a very clever top," she said, "it looks like there's buttons but actually there poppers," she said and watched as he frowned, she allowed him to looked over the top and rolled her eyes as his fingers happened to stroke the buttons above her breasts.

"What are poppers?" he asked and Hermione grinned. She ran her hands along his shirt but she returned to her shirt, she reached at the bottom of it and with a tiny pull of each end the bottom two poppers opened.

Draco grinned and ran his hands along her stomach, they slowly inched their way north when a knock at the door stopped him. Groaning Draco removed his hands and stood. Hermione quickly fastened the two poppers before addressing whoever it was to enter. She pulled the report towards her and Draco bent over and pointed to it.

"Sorry to interrupt Hermione, but there's a Gentleman out here who is declaring his neighbours garden is infested with flesh eating slugs." Hermione sighed but nodded.

"We're done in here Gloria, you can send him in and I'll see what I can do," said Hermione and Gloria nodded. She shut the door behind her and Hermione turned to Draco.

"You may not get to discover how amazing popper studs truly are," she said and Draco smirked.

"I'm sure I will," he said, he glanced back to the door and quickly planted a hard firm kiss on to Hermione's lips. His hand reached around and squeezed her bum. "I love that skirt on you by the way."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "you like me in anything,"

"I like you best when you're not wearing anything though," he admitted and Hermione laughed. "By the way, Zabini mentioned you were sleeping with someone else. Do I know him?" Hermione smirked and nodded.

"Yep you know him," was all she said. Draco asked her who but she just grinned. "I've a long discussion about flesh eating slugs Draco, maybe we can continue with this discussion in a few hours." Draco grinned and left the room.

XXX

It had been a long morning, a very long morning. She had listened to the man complain about his neighbours infestation for nearly an hour and no matter how much she tried to pay attention he had bored her half to death. She informed the man that she would pass the complaint on to the pest advisory board personally and hopefully they'd get someone out to investigate in the week. The man had left her office pleased and she relieved. She had received a paper plane from Draco stating he was being sent out on patrol for the afternoon. She had read this once the man had vacated she had finally read over the report Draco had written and had placed it on her urgent to do list which, was quickly becoming a rather large pile.

Running her hands through her hair she reached for the parchment on the top of the pile and groaned.

She'd been bothered by Adrian all last week about sorting out the Doxy infestation on the Quidditch grounds in northern Scotland. The Quidditch tournament was in full swing and she was fully aware that Falmouth Falcons were to verse Wimbourne Wasps on that set pitch on Sunday, if the Doxy infestation wasn't removed or at least under control by the game then she knew returning to work on Monday would be an unwelcome occurrence. She read the report and quickly learnt that the pitch was suffering with a large quantity of new born Doxys.

Hermione sighed and ran her hands across her face, this was worse than she thought. A Doxy queen was capable of laying around 500 eggs, because nobody had informed the ministry of the collection of Doxys they had been allowed to breed and the eggs had hatched. She was looking easily at a couple of hundred Doxys swarming an area that would be soon crowded by several hundred people.

She rose from her seat and left her office, she kept the report in her hand headed over to Alex Aldridge. He was leaning against the window talking to his two colleagues. They saw Hermione coming and they all turned towards her.

"Miss Granger, always a pleasure what can I do for you?" asked Alex and Hermione forced a smile on to her face.

"I have a job for you, and it's looking like it's a big one as well." Alex nodded. "There's a serious Doxy infestation on the Quidditch pitch in Arbroath in Scotland. Do you know the pitch I'm on about?"

"That the one where the Quidditch match on Sunday is being held?" asked Alex and Hermione nodded.

"That's the one, it appears Doxy offspring have hatched on the grounds and we're looking at around 200-400 Doxy young as well as the adults scooping that area. It needs to be clear by Sunday. I'm giving you the entire week to get it done."

"In a week, we can clear the Doxys and check the grounds for any more eggs yet to hatch," said Melvin, a mid-30 year old wizard who had been working in the Beast Division for the last sixteen years.

"That would be great, it has to be clear by Sunday as we're looking at over a thousand paying guests entering the fields. Let alone the actually players, we need to make sure their safety is paramount. If it's not clear then the match will have to be cancelled." Stressed Hermione and the three guys looked at one another with a grin.

"Relax sweetheart, the three of us will head out as soon as you give us notice to be on the field." Said Alex. "We'll get this sorted so don't get your panties in a bunch." Hermione forced herself not to scowl.

"I'll get the permission slips granted right now and you can be out of here." She said and she turned on the spot. The assignment probably wouldn't take five days but she could do with having Alex Aldridge out of her hair. She wrote out the permission slips and quickly returned.

"Get the job done as quickly and as safely possible please!" the three men nodded their heads and left the room.

She headed back into her office and used her new Eagle quill to sign the report, she stepped back out of her office and walked to Gloria. "I've a few errands to run, so I'll be back in an hour or so?" Gloria nodded and Hermione walked out of the room and headed to pest advisory.

"Dean Thomas in?" Hermione asked as she approached a stern looking woman, she looked down her glasses and nodded her head.

"Down the corridor and turn left," she said and Hermione nodded, she smiled in thanks and followed her instructions. The pest advisory wasn't a very big room but it was big enough to house 9 different pest controllers.

She spotted Dean easily, he was the only one wearing a bright yellow t-shirt under his jacket. Not only that, but being over six foot tall made him easily noticeable.

"Hey Dean," Hermione greeted as she finally reached him, Dean beamed in his own greeting.

"What brings you down to Pest control Hermione?" He asked.

"Flesh eating slugs," Said Hermione and Dean frowned.

"My favourite, what about them?"

"A garden in Coventry has an infestation of them, I've just had a gentleman in complaining about his neighbour's garden. I learnt he was a Mediwizard and his neighbour is a sickly old man and he keeps going into his garden and the slugs feast on his skin. He has by the sounds complained several times and finally came to us to complain further." She explained, "I told him, I'd see to it personally that someone would be out this week to look around the garden and see what they can do."

"I hate when you make these promises," Dean muttered as he stood. "Means I have to start doing investigating work." Hermione grinned and leant back in her seat.

"Got to get the job done one way or another," she said. "So can you get him in?" Dean held out a finger and reached for the clipboard, on it was written the jobs and places to visit. He looked down the list.

"How does Wednesday afternoon sound? If you give me the address I can get a letter sent to him telling him someone will be over Wednesday at half past two."

"Sound excellent to me," said Hermione, she reached into her folder and took out the address and the name of the person.

"Great," said Dean. "I've written down what the pest is so we'll take some repellent along with us when we go to investigate. If it's a massive infestation then we'll have to go back a few times."

"As long as someone turns up and I don't receive a visit from him again then I'll be a happy woman. Thank you Dean!"

"Keeping me in a job you are Hermione," Hermione laughed and walked away, this time she headed for the elevator and pressed the button for the seventh floor.

The second she stepped out of the elevator she was greeted with mess, wrinkling her nose she headed down the rows and went straight to the one office she needed. She nodded to several workers on her way through and shook her head as she heard three Wizards debating which team would win the Quidditch Championship this year. She reached the far office and knocked on the door.

A muffled voice from inside called her in and she stepped inside.

"Hello Kitten," said Adrian as she closed the door. "What brings you to the world of Quidditch?"

"Hello Adrian, what brings me here is the report you've been pestering me on for the last week." She said. "I've sent three of my team to solve it, I've given them till Friday to have it Doxy free and ready for your match on Sunday. They guarantee me that it'll be done and cleaned out for then."

Adrian beamed and stood from his chair. "Hermione Granger you angle!" Hermione rolled her eyes but accepted the hug from Adrian.

"You're welcome, it was on the top of my urgent to do list pile, which is growing steadily as the weeks go by."

"I love how you have an urgent to do list pile while I have loads of free time on my hands," he said as a smirk appeared on his face. "Fancy spending some free time with me?" he asked and Hermione rolled her eyes at his waggling eyebrows.

"You sure know how to tempt a woman don't you?" she laughed and Adrian grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

"What can I say, I'm irresistible."

"Well Mr Irresistible, I told Gloria I'd be about an hour because I had errands to run and seeing as I have spent 15 minutes on my errands you have about 40 minutes." She said and Adrian grinned and pulled her in for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands slipped below her waist to squeeze her bum.

"So hot in this skirt," he muttered against her lips as she unbuttoned his shirt. "In fact so hot in general. How dare you tease me like that yesterday in Diagon Alley!"

Hermione grinned and pulled him by the tie over to his desk, with her wand she locked the door. "I like to get you hot and bothered," she teased.

Adrian chuckled and latched his mouth to her neck, he nipped at the skin before he moved further south, his tongue licked at the spot between her neck and collar bone before he nuzzled the skin under her shirt.

"It's a magic shirt, you want to see how?" she asked and Adrian frowned but nodded. She placed his hands on the top and with a sharp tug pulled his hands down so the poppers on the shirt popped open.

"My favourite shirt ever!" Adrian said as he admired her soft breast in her lacy white bra. With his lips he placed soft kisses on them before he pulled the cup down and latched his mouth around her pink nipple. Hermione moaned softly as he sucked, his other hand was massaging her other breast and she leant against the desk as she continued to unbutton his shirt. The second it was fully unbuttoned she pushed the shirt off his back and admired his trim shape, he was slim but each muscle was defined and she ran her finger down his pecs and abs before trailing off at the button on his jeans. She could already see the bulge forming in his trousers.

Adrian reached around for the clasp but frowned when he didn't find one, his mouth came away from her nipple with a frown. "Front clasp," Hermione said with a chuckle and she pushed the bra inwards and flicked the clasp, the bra swung open giving him perfect views of her breasts.

"Keeps getting better," he moaned as he pinched both nipples hard. Hermione gasped and through her head back. She hooked a finger in to his trousers and pulled him closer, his mouth explored her breasts, sucking and nipping at the round flesh before he started to lick a trail down her stomach. He dropped to his knees and nipped at the sensitive flesh behind her knee.

"Red said you liked me on my knees," he muttered as his hands skimmed up her thighs, making her grey skirt ride up.

Hermione chuckled as she spread her legs wider. "What can I say, she knows me well," Adrian chuckled and grinned when her knickers came in to view. Royal blue silk with a black trim. He stroked her clothed cunt and Hermione sighed.

Closing her eyes she rested her elbows on the table as his strokes grew firmer, she could feel his lips on the top of her thigh. She wanted him.

His finger slipped under her waist band and he hissed. "Wet already Kitten?" Hermione moaned as his slipped a single finger inside of her, before he pulled it out and popped into his mouth. "Taste so good," he moaned. He reached for her pants and pulled them down her legs before he thrust his face into her core. She moaned loudly as his tongue flicked her cunt.

"Good to know that mouth has more skills then just talking," she gasped as he continued to lick and suck her sensitive pussy.

She could feel him smirking as he ate her but she didn't care, she felt his finger slip back inside her and she groaned spreading her legs wider.

Adrian sucked her clit in his mouth, as he entered a second finger. She bucked against his face and he continued to lick her. He loved the way she tasted, loved how she reacted to his touch. With his free hand he reached behind her and inserted it into her tight rose bud. She gasped loudly and he felt her clench tightly against his fingers. He continued to lick her cunt greedily as he steadily fingered both her holes.

From above Hermione was breathing heavily, her hands were massaging her breast and her eyes were closed, her hips rocked from the pleasure. When he stretched her with a third finger she rocked against him harder, the more she thrust her cunt at him the faster he fingered her. She reached for his hair and pushed him closer to her. She was so close, she could feel her orgasm building in her stomach. His fingers traced her g-spot several times, each time bringing her closer to her orgasm.

Adrian knew she was close just by the way she was acting, he twisted his head and took her clit in his mouth, he bit down heavily and dragged his teeth along her clit and she came hard. She gasped around him and he continued to finger her in both holes. She rode her orgasm over his fingers.

Pulling away he pulled his fingers from her pussy and licked them clean. She was still gasping as she looked at him with heavy eyes., He unbuttoned his trousers and released himself from his trousers. His cock stood hard and ready and Hermione reached down and stroked him before pumping his cock several times in her hands. She dropped to her knees and wrapped her lips around the end.

Swirling her tongue over his head Adrian groaned and he thrust slowly into her hot mouth. She rubbed his balls with her hand and used her spare hand to rub the base of his cock. She licked him up and down before blowing cool air on to his cock. Adrian gripped his chair as she sucked him off, his other hand was holding her head as he thrust her head further down his cock.

"Such a good cock sucker you are!" he hissed as wave of pleasure hit him. "I'm not only one with a mouth that's not only good for talking." Hermione grinned as she sucked the head, she licked up his leaking precum before taking him deep in her mouth once more.

Adrian groaned, it was so good but he didn't want it to end like this, he pulled her off his cock and pulled her to her feet. He pushed her back on to the desk and spread her legs, her pussy was still wet and he took another few licks causing her to moan before he pulled away and lined his cock up against her cunt. With a hard thrust he encased himself inside her, they both moaned as his cock was swallowed by her pussy. He gripped her hips and pulled so far out that only his head was inside before he slammed back into her.

"Stop teasing," Hermione groaned, "fuck me properly!" Adrian grinned and pulled her closer, he thrust his hips forward and sheaved his cock inside of her, he fucked her hard and fast and Hermione closed her eyes. She met each of his thrust with her own, her pussy sucked him further in, he lifted her higher and at the new angle his cock hit her g-spot. She gasped loudly and with this new sound he thrust harder.

Hermione cried out at every thrust, her hand slid to her cunt and she rubbed her clit. She was so damn close. A few better placed thrusts and she fell apart around him. Her body moved in sync with his as her orgasm consumed her. Her walls tightened around his cock and he knew he wouldn't last much longer, her walls milked him dry and he came with a hoarse cry. He released his seed inside of her as he collapsed on top of her.

Hermione closed her eyes as she tried regain her breath, Adrian was still buried inside of her as she looked at the clock on the wall. She still had another 20 minutes to kill before she had to be back at her office. With a wicked grin she ran her fingers down his back.

"Whatcha doing?" he mumbled from his head buried in her breasts.

"You've still twenty minutes," she said and he lifted his head with a grin. He pulled out of her and he looked back at her pussy. His cock was slowly softening but he knew she had the skills to change that.

It took her only five minutes to make him hard and ache for her. He dropped to his seat as she straddled him, she raised herself above his cock and he watched her face as she slowly slid down on to him. He hissed from the sensitivity.

He knew he wouldn't last long the second time, but he refused to cum before she did. His lips latched on to nipple as she rode him.

She was in heaven as she rode him, she loved the way his cock would just sink back inside of her, and she loved how full she felt with him in her. She could quite happily spend all day riding his cock, his hands were everywhere. He had two fingers fucking her tight arse hole, another rubbing at her sensitive nub and his mouth tugging her nipple. Her body was on fire and she gripped his shoulders as she rode him faster. She threw her head back as pleasure started to overcome her, she needed him. She needed him so bad.

"Come on Kitten ride me, that's a good girl… god you're so fucking hot riding my cock like this." He knew she couldn't resist being talked dirty too. He knew how much it got her off. Her cunt clenched around him and he knew she was close. He removed his hands from her bum and her clit and gripped her waist, he thrust up hard, in seconds she was screaming his name as she came, her pussy just gripped him and he followed her a thrust later with his own orgasm.

This time she collapsed against him, she rested her head on his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Congratulations, I've five minutes to get back to my office and I can't stand up," she muttered against his clammy skin. Adrian chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Good luck walking out of here without anyone knowing what we've been up to." Hermione chuckled and closed her eyes, she'd be longer than an hour she decided as he rested his head on hers. She was comfy.

* * *

 **Ooooh some more smut and this time with a new partner! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far, the amount of alerts I've received for this story is mental! But it's so cool!**

 **Because of the success I've got my head down and wrote this chapter earlier, please keep reading and reviewing :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 4

He really was trying to pay attention to dribble that was spewing from the man in front of him but his mind was too busy focusing on the witch doing marvellous things to him under his desk. He was aware the topic was surrounding a Werewolf having eaten two of his sheep and his farm having been destroyed in the process. He had been polite and had listened but he really wanted him to leave.

"Sir, unfortunately here at the Auror department we have very little resources to what we can do with a Werewolf attack, the best place to go is to the Beast Division on the fourth floor. They'll be able to assist you more," he said, all those months in front of the Dark Lord had trained him to keep any interfering emotions from his voice, back then it was fear but now it was pleasure. He was biting the inside of his cheek as Hermione continued to suck him off under the table.

"Excellent! Thank you Mr Malfoy," said the man and he stood.

Draco held up his hand, "hurt my leg during my last mission, so I do hope you don't mind if I stand?" he said, lying was almost easy and the man nodded and left his booth.

The second he was gone he threw his head back and groaned, there were only him and two new recruits in the actual Auror office and they were so busy working on their reports they were completely oblivious to what was happening a few rows down.

"I don't know how my department will help him," said Hermione as she removed her mouth from his cock, she licked the precum from the top and slowly ran her hand up and down the shaft. "Werewolves are hard creatures to detain and identify when they are in their wolf form," she explained.

Draco shrugged, "don't care as long as I can get rid of him," he replied with his eyes closed. His hand fingered its way into Hermione's hair as she returned to sucking his cock. She had kept him fully stimulated all the way through his meeting and he was close to being undone. As she sucked him off he slowly started to move her head against him, he knew she'd be rolling her eyes but he didn't care, as her free hand was rubbing his balls.

She relaxed her throat as he become more forceful, her head was being pushed further down his shaft and she started to hum, from experience she knew the small vibrations on him would force him closer to his end.

"Fuck Sweetheart!" he groaned as a spasm of pleasure shot through him, he was close and he started to thrust his hips to meet her mouth. She sucked the head of his cock before she took his entire length in her mouth once more, her hands massaged his balls and he threw his head back with a groan as he came, he shot his load into her mouth and she swallowed his seed.

Panting he rested his head on the wall of his cubicle and with hooded eyes he looked down at Hermione with a smirk, she was wiping the sides of her mouth as she climbed out from under the desk. She straddled him and he grinned.

He had missed his chance yesterday by being called out but now the office was empty he would have her. He quickly opened her shirt and his lips attacked her puckered nipples, as he nipped and sucked, her hands slowly started to stroke his cock back in to life. His own fingers slipped to her waist and he slid them under the fabric of her skirt. His fingers came in contact with her cotton panties and he slipped a finger underneath. He hissed as his finger touched her soaked pussy.

"Wet already," he muttered as his mouth moved from her nipple to her ear, he nibbled at the flesh and she groaned against him.

"The thrill of being caught," she mumbled as his fingers stroked her harder.

His cock was hard and he wasted no time in inserting two fingers into her pussy. She had to bite lip from the sudden feeling. Her head fell back and she rode his fingers, her skirt was pushed past her hips and Draco could now see her knickers were in fact a thong. He pulled her to her feet and turned her over his desk, with a quick wave of his wand he altered the look, anyone that walked past him now would see him working hard on an assignment.

He pulled his fingers out from her cunt and sucked off her juices, his cock was standing straight out and he ran his hands over her exposed behind, he traced the fabric of the thong, pulling her cheeks apart to stare, he pulled the material to the side and he traced her tight rose bud with his finger. Hermione stretched her legs as he forcibly rubbed her hole through the thin fabric, he pulled the small string from her bum and bent down, his tongue licked at her hole and she gasped loudly, she loved being rimmed. It was a dirty kink of hers, a kink Draco had learnt of years ago and would use to his advantage. It made her incredibly wet and he often would lick from her cunt to her arse and back again until she was wet all around.

He inserted a finger into her bum and he groaned as her muscles squeezed him tight. What would he give right now to fuck her hard in her arse? He could picture it in his head. On his chair, his cock sheaved in her tight arse, his hands pulling her legs to her chest as he fucked her, the juices of her pussy would run down her leg and she'd be moaning loudly. He'd alternate which hole he'd take, he could drive her wild with pleasure, but his office cubicle wasn't the place for that.

He removed his finger from her arse and instead slipped the fabric of her thong away, he lined his cock at the lips of her pussy and he slammed inside of her. She bit down on her scream as he filled her. He waited a few seconds until she was accustomed to his size and he pulled back and slammed back in again. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as he continued to fuck her over his desk. She thrust back to him, her nipples were rubbing against the desk and she was desperate to feel more of his cock inside her, something Draco was happy to give. He gripped her hips tighter and he continued to thrust inside her.

Every time his cock slid back in she felt complete, his cock was doing amazing things inside of her and upon every thrust he found her g-spot. "So fucking good!" she gasped.

Draco grinned and reached for her left leg, and wrapped it around his waist, from the slightly new angle his thrusts became stronger and deeper. With a spare hand he pushed two of his fingers deep in to her arsehole, she cried out as he fingered her behind. His cock slammed into her harder and she shook on the desk as pleasure consumed her, her cunt tightened around his cock as the pleasure increased. Another few well-placed thrusts had her seeing stars. She cried out as her orgasm hit her, grunting he removed his fingers and gripped her waist, he slammed into her and his cock was squeezed tightly by her convulsing pussy, he thrust another few times and he came with a groan. His seed was shot deep into her pussy and he collapsed on top of her, his cock still buried inside her cunt.

"Best fuck of my life you are," he muttered as he rubbed his hand along her shoulder. He slowly pulled out and she turned on the desk, her pants covered her pussy but she laid looking at him. He looked back at her and his cock twitched.

"Really want to bunk off work and take you with me," he said as his fingers stroked her covered pussy. Hermione chuckled as she buttoned up her shirt.

"Don't tempt me Draco," she replied as she ran her leg along his. "I have a dinner reservation with Harry and Ron tonight, so I can't miss that!" said Hermione with a wicked grin, she pushed herself up and looked down at Draco's unbuttoned trousers. Hooking a finger into his waist band she pulled him towards her.

"You're not going to take much tempting I can tell," he said with a grin. He leant down and pressed his lips to hers, the rhythm of their lips was well-practiced and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Draco pulled her towards him as they kissed, he lowered himself to his seat and his hands slowly slid up the back of her shirt.

"Ow!" he muttered pulling apart from Hermione, he glared at the small paper note that had just collided with his forehead.

"Looks like your plan of bunking off work won't be happening," she said as she unfolded her legs. She watched him scan the note and a small frown appeared on his face.

"Potter, telling me to get my arse down to the atrium we've to go to Knockturn alley!" Draco said with a grumble. "Bloody scar head,"

"Draco play nice!" Hermione said as she slowly stood, she reached into his draw and pulled out his comb, her hair was too thick but she hoped she could remove some of the 'I've just been royally fucked' look that she knew she was sporting. She smoothed out her skirt and with her wand, she removed the creases that had formed. She made sure all her buttons were fastened and stepped in to her shoes that had slipped off.

"Next time, your office!" he said and Hermione rolled her eyes but she was grinning. She left his cubicle first, a document in her hand and she headed back up to her office two floors up. She side stepped into the laddies and nodded to Audrey Wilson. She stepped into a cubicle and quickly cleaned herself down, she took off her underwear that were now damp and stuffed them down her bra. She left the cubicle and washed her hands, her lips were swollen and her eyes were still dilated and her cheeks were flushed. She ran her hand through her hair and left the bathroom.

"Hermione, I've left a few folders on your desk." Gloria said and Hermione nodded. She stepped inside and reached for her bag, she removed the damp thong from her bra and placed it into the bag. She pulled out a spare pair of simple white cotton briefs and slipped them on. She reached for a bottle of perfume also inside and sprayed it around. Sitting at her desk she looked at the report.

The first was the Werewolf incident she had heard Draco discussing this afternoon while under his desk and the second was a supposed sighting of an ogre. Groaning she placed her head in her hand and dumped them on to the pile at the far left of her desk.

Three hours to go and she would be finished with her shift. Standing from her chair she picked up the several reports that had been written and decided the first job of her afternoon would be filing.

XXX

She quickly checked her image in the mirror, before she grabbed her light grey jacket and apperated out of her flat. She arrived in London two roads away from the restaurant that she'd be meeting Harry and Ron in. It took her five minutes to reach the restaurant and she quickly spotted the flaming red hair of Ron's and the shaggy black hair of Harry's.

"Hermione," the boys greeted in unison, they each stood to hug her and she accepted the gesture. She wrapped her arms around both of them and they each took their seats.

"How've the two of you been?" she asked as she picked up the menu.

"I've been good, pretty relieved to be back from chasing Deatheaters over the last two weeks." Said Ron. "What about you Hermione, how have you been?"

"Erm, not too bad. I've been working quite a bit and I'm thinking of decorating my living room!" she said with a smile.

"Sounds like my life," chuckled Harry "apart from decorating as I'm focusing on my up and coming wedding."

"I know, I saw Ginny on Sunday and we were talking about the wedding, five months now and you'll be a married man Potter," Hermione said with a grin and both Harry and Ron chuckled.

"I know, I'm looking forward to it though, hopefully once I'm married I'll stop having random women running up to me in the streets and thanking me for saving their world and gifting me with their underwear." He said with a shake of his head.

"Only you would wish for that," chuckled Ron, "I helped pass them my way."

"I still can't believe women have done that," said Hermione taking a sip of her water. "I remember Draco coming to my office in shock."

"We just looked at each other when it happened, it was so shocking that I've yet to accept it," Harry laughed. The waiter arrived and Hermione ordered a glass of White wine and a starter of potato skins and a main of chicken served with Diane sauce, mash potato and roasted vegetables. Ron also ordered a glass of white wine but with a starter of chicken wings and a gammon steak with chunky chips and onion rings for main. Harry chose to stick with water and ordered vegetable soup for starter and a lamb shank main with fresh vegetables and roast potatoes.

As the waiter disappeared with their order Hermione turned back to Harry and Ron and studied them, it had been a good few weeks since she had actually seen either of them and she was happy to note they both looked healthy. She listened to the two boys talking about Quidditch and Work as she sipped at her water.

"So you still seeing those Slytherins?" Harry asked after the waiter had delivered their starters.

"I am," said Hermione as she cut her starter. "Though Blaise discovered about Draco and I the other day, I'm actually surprised you haven't told Draco about either Blaise or Adrian," she admitted and they shrugged.

"Look Mione, telling him means I have to think about it and I really don't want to think about that, I've accepted what you do and if you are happy and you are safe then so be it, but feelings? Surely feelings will be hurt along the way?" said Ron, Hermione winced as she watched the food in his mouth.

"I know, but both Blaise and Draco are okay with me sleeping with the other, Adrian isn't bothered about it, it's just when those two learn of Adrian. Feelings aren't supposed to be involved…"

"But they are?" said Harry and Hermione looked away.

"It's easier not to feel," she admitted quietly and the two boys nodded and didn't push the subject any further. They didn't agree with her lifestyle but had accepted it, they were both aware of her past and she of theirs, so secrets weren't kept between them, to their knowledge she was only sleeping with the three Slytherins and in a twisted way it was a relationship, Blaise was the newest and he hadn't disappeared yet, so it was obviously serious. She declared there were no strings attached but they both knew that there had to something there for them to still be around.

"Viktor is coming to England in a few days," said Hermione once the silence started to become uncomfortable, "he'll be staying at my home while he is here,"

"What's he coming for, did he say?" asked Ron as he finished his starter.

"He's getting married in a few weeks, I didn't even know he was engaged but he said he's coming to tell me all about it." Said Hermione with a smile and the two boys grinned. They had become close with Krum after the war.

"He didn't say anything to me either," said Harry with a frown, "in fact I didn't even know he was actually seeing anyone,"

"Come to think of it neither did I," admitted Hermione, "and we've been writing for years, surely he'd have mentioned meeting someone, though he did ask me if he could come and stay before he told me of his engagement," the three of them frowned, something seemed off but neither could quite place what it was.

The waiter brought their mains and they tucked into them with gusto, the smells coming from the food was divine and Harry happily consumed his lamb. He knew Hermione had been checking him and Ron out and while she was busy eating he did the same, she looked good, her skin was full of colour her eyes were bright and there were no bags under them, her smile was relaxed and free and she truly seemed happy. He knew this new look was down to Pucey, Malfoy and Zabini whether they knew it or not, their company over the last few years had helped her not only physically but emotionally, the missing darkness under her eyes told him she was in the best place she had ever been. His eyes fell to Ron and then to the glass of wine in his hand. They had all come so far since the war and they had all suffered and found different ways to cope. He reached for his glass of water as he looked at his two friends. Things would never be perfect, they'd gone through too much pain to ever be 100 percent healthy again but right now things hadn't ever looked better.

* * *

 **Woop Chapter 4 is finally up! And in comes Harry and Ron, I really wanted to invite Viktor in to this so he'll be arriving for a short while soon. The scene with Draco wasn't how I planned but I'm happy with it. If you leave a review then I will get back to you once reviews start showing on the site again. Thank you to all that reviewed and read last chapter!**

 **Lottie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 5

Four essays were written, checked and rechecked before she sealed them with the Seal of her department. It was a pain to do this but as the end of the month drew nearer she needed to prove that the funding given to the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was in desperate need of increasing. In the year alone she had already seen higher cases of dangerous beasts roaming loose around the Magical Community in the UK, she had received word about her Doxy infestation, it had been worse than she had feared and she had been forced to send out another man to tackle the issue, not only were four men out on the field on one assignment, just this morning two other colleagues had rushed to the baron lands of North Scotland because of a Banshee, two farmers had already died from it.

The law department also had requested that every month she dispatched two of her team to Romania to learn more about Dragons and how to defeat them if one was ever seen. It was training she didn't deem important or findable but Kingsley had been adamant that all recruits were fully trained in case of a dragon being let loose.

So now only three days into her week she was down seven members of her team, and complaints and issues were continuing to come in, she had shut the door of her office and was even tempted to seal it shut from the outside so nobody could interrupt her few minutes of peace and tranquillity. With a sigh she pushed the sealed package to the end of her desk and looked back at her urgent pile. It was growing more and more, by the day and she knew things were becoming unbearable but she just couldn't allow herself to ask for help, she could do this she just needed more people.

She picked up the top and groaned as she read the name on the top of the file… Pixie. She could clearly remember the creatures from her second year. The blithering idiot that was Gilderoy Lockhart had released them in her second year classroom and poor Neville had been hung on the chandelier by the back of his robes.

She read more into the folder and noticed the date of complaint was last Tuesday, wincing she read further. An elderly lady in a stately manor home had come into the ministry to complain about a hole in her roof which had allowed a small group of pixies to make her attic their new home. The file continued to mention it had wreaked havoc in her house and because of her bedroom on the top floor she could hear the sharp shrill of their cries and had been forced lower downstairs.

Why Gloria had felt the need to make this an urgent call she didn't know but she could only assume the woman who had complained was wealthy, therefore making her an important client for the ministry when it came to charitable donations. With a sigh she reached into her desk and pulled out her field forms, she was running low and would need to stock up today. She scribbled the address on to the form and then chose her employee. Pixies were a nuisance but they were relatively simple to rid if done correctly and she had a brand new recruit only out of Hogwarts in the last year who could do it, she had started in the ministry a few weeks ago and so far had been on desk duty.

Standing, she left her office and headed to the window in the corner. She could see her employee gazing dreamily out of the window, clearly bored and wanting nothing more than to experience something instead of being sat at her desk.

"Prim," said Hermione and the young girl turned and looked at her, a blush appeared on her cheeks upon being caught and she ducked her head.

"Yes Hermione?" she replied.

"Got a job for you, there's a manor house in Cardiff that I need you to go too, the lady there reported a Pixie issue and I'd like you to go out and sort it for me," she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face as she looked at Prim. Her eyes had lit up at the opportunity and she was hanging on every word being said to her. "Once you've completed the mission you'll come back write your report up on the incident and hand it to Gloria who will pass it on to me. That understood?"

"Absolutely! Thank you so much for trusting me with this," she said and Hermione smiled at the chubby brunette.

"You've been sat at your desk since the minute you started, I think you've earned your chance of being on the field. I've started you off with a simple task and as time goes back and you stay here for longer your jobs will become more challenging and you'll be trusted with more dangerous and important jobs,"

Prim nodded and slipped on her cloak. "I don't care what my job is as long as I'm doing something productive, sitting at my desk just numbs my brain and even if I'm ridding Pixies all day I'd much rather do that!" she said excitedly.

"Go on, good luck!" said Hermione and she watched as Prim left the room with a spring in her step.

"That was a nice thing you did there Hermione, you have many people here who will probably get that job done in half the time but you chose to give her a chance," Gloria said from behind, she had made it her mission to keep an eye on the new girl, she had so far been desk bound and hadn't really interacted with many of the employees in the department. She could easily tell she was shy and a little introverted but she just knew with the right push she would come out of her shell.

"We all have to start somewhere Gloria, not only that I couldn't bear to see her face look so sad after another day sat at her desk, she needed to get out and breathe a little."

"I've been here 21 years this year Hermione and you may be young but you make up for it in excellent management skills, you never allow anyone to not show their full potential."

"Thank you," Hermione said sincerely and Gloria smiled at her.

"Anyway dear, a note has just arrived for you. Mr Zabini is requesting your assistance in his office to do with a handful of Muggles he's had to obliviate after they witnessed a fairy in a forest." Hermione closed her eyes and nodded.

Though she and Blaise were on good terms she hated it when she was called to the Obliviator headquarters, she would always leave annoyed and frustrated after being informed she needed to keep this sort of thing from happening, what she needed was more employees and better funding in her department.

"Right, well I better go and get it over with." Hermione grumbled which caused Gloria to chuckle.

"Grumble all you want Dearie, I know how close you are with that Italian. He's a handsome boy that is for certain," she winked and Hermione laughed.

"I know we are busy but I've been coming in early this week, Viktor Krum is coming to stay for a few days and I need to get my place sorted for his stay. It's three o'clock now so I'm gonna go and see Blaise and then head home,".

"Not a problem dear, I can handle everything that's here, and I'll send a few people out on mission too. Is there anywhere important you need to send someone?" she shook her head

"No, just send a couple of them out to check on the increase of Werewolves we've had, a full moon is coming is on Saturday and you never know what the next day could bring," she said with a frown and Gloria nodded. Hermione grabbed her cloak and stuffed her bag under her arm, she waved to everyone in the office who were all busy working on assignments and other jobs and she left her department, heading a floor down to Level 3, the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes.

The second she stepped into the department she could feel her mood drop, it was havoc and there were different individuals running around. The second she walked into the room all eyes fell on her, with a sharp scowl she lifted her head and walked through it, she heard Blaise before she actually saw him and wondered how he had managed to keep the nickname the silent Slytherin.

"Zabini!" Hermione said and the trio of Wizards turned around upon hearing her voice. She had never felt so short, Blaise was six foot and the two other men were around six foot themselves. All three of them looked down at her but only Blaise seemed happy to see her.

"Granger," he replied in an arrogant tone of voice, his lips formed in to a smirk at her presence. "Got my message I see?"

Hermione nodded, "What's this all about?" she asked tapping her foot on the floor. "I have a department I need to keep in check."

"That's why you are here, come on in to my office so I can fill you in on what has happened." Hermione nodded and followed behind him. The second they entered his office she turned to him.

"Spit it out!" she snapped. Blaise rolled his eyes and dropped to his seat.

"Banshee attack in Scotland today? Two already dead…"

"I already know about all this Blaise, I've sent two of my team up there already."

"Yes but have you heard the Banshee escaped and attacked the village, several more are dead and the committee of Muggle Excuses are already up there, the Wizengamot are chewing my ear off and we've had to send five Obliviators up there to change memories. I wanted you to know before you got a visit."

Hermione groaned and banged her head against the wall. "You know how many people are dead?" she asked and Blaise shook his head. She closed her eyes and counted to five before she opened them. She walked towards his desk and dropped into the seat.

"The information was on my desk when I walked in to my office this morning, Gloria who was just taking her coat off told me something with the words urgent was on my desk. I read it and my two most skilled were sent out this morning before it was 9. I told them to get back in touch with me at 12, which they did. They said the Banshee was still locked up but they had never come across one quite as powerful. That was the last I heard. Was it just Muggles that have died?"

Blaise closed his eyes and Hermione felt her heart stop, he finally looked up at her and stared into her eyes. "One is fine I'm not sure who as no names have been given but the other has been rushed in to St Mungo's, I don't know the details but it's pretty serious." Hermione rubbed her face with her hands, as she allowed the information to sink in. It didn't look good, in fact it sounded horrible, the only ray of light was they were both still alive. Henry and Fergus had worked in the Beings Division for years, and the two were the most skilled in that area of expertise. To hear that one of them were injured because of a mission she had sent them on was horrible.

"Listen it's not your fault," said Blaise. "They know the risks when they got the mission, they could have turned it down and told you no but they didn't. They aren't kids or new recruits they are experienced men who have worked in the field for a long time they know what they are doing. The banshee has been destroyed,"

"Thank you for telling me," said Hermione with a soft smile, "it means a great deal to hear it from you first." Blaise smiled and nodded he leant back in his chair and grinned.

"Any gossip for me Granger?" he asked and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You're worse than a teenage girl! Surely you've gossip for me though… how was your date Saturday night?" In an instant the grin of Blaise's face disappeared and a heavy frown replaced it. His lips curled and the top of his nose wrinkled.

"Horrific, she was crazy I've never met anyone as weird or as insane as her in my life. It was that bad that I didn't even take her home!"

"Because she didn't want to or…"

"I declined, I did the gentleman thing of making sure she got home safely and when she invited me in I excused myself. I spent the night in my own bed, alone!"

Hermione laughed, "What was so wrong with her, didn't she go on a date with Adrian Pucey?" she asked and Blaise nodded.

"And she was as bad as he had said, Granger she's fucking crazy! I turned up and she started talking to me about her life and I thought, hey he's got it wrong she's not too bad and then it got weird."

"Weird?" Hermione asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Weird… she asked me if I'd wear a white dress robes or black dress robes for our wedding!"

Hermione blinked, "did you just say wedding?" Blaise nodded.

"Wedding," he said in all seriousness. "Startled by the question, she told me all about our wedding, and the style of dress she'd be having and the colour scheme would be white, a soft grey and black because it's sophisticated. She then went on to talk about our children. The first child would be born just under a year into our marriage, a honeymoon pregnancy… he'd be a boy and we'd call him Blaise Junior. Following little Blaise Junior would be a little girl called Florence, and then two years after Florence we'd be gifted with another son called Anthony. They'd attend Hogwarts and the two boys would be sorted in Slytherin but our daughter would be a Hufflepuff… no daughter of mine is being sorted into Hufflepuff!"

"I love how the thing that bothers you most is a daughter being sorted into Hufflepuff!" said Hermione visibly stunned by what she was hearing.

"No Slytherin wishes for a child to be sorted into Hufflepuff Granger get with it… but who does that? No wonder she is single she scares people off before the first date is even over!"

"She does sound a little extreme…"

"Extreme! Granger… I refused to spend the night at hers in case I accidentally got her pregnant and was then forced to marry her!" Hermione laughed, "It's not funny, you don't get this kind of behaviour!" he said but Hermione continued to laugh.

"I'm sorry… but… only you could meet someone as crazy as her,"

"My mother makes the worst Cupid ever!"

"So you told her that you weren't going to meet again?" she asked and Blaise shook his head.

"I wished her goodnight and apperated out of there as quickly as I could, I wasn't hanging around! Though I do keep running into her in the café I visit on a morning before work… maybe I should have told her I wasn't interested."

"Maybe," smirked Hermione.

"Enough about me, I want gossip. Surely you can tell me something about you and Draco that's interesting?"

"He's a good shag," she said with a shrug but Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I've heard… anything else?"

"We always seem to get caught in the act?" she admitted to which Blaise raised an eyebrow too.

"What do you mean caught in the act?"

"I've slept with a fair amount of Wizards and never have I ever been walked in on other than with Draco. We first started having sex when we went back to Hogwarts for our seventh year, and we were having sex on this table. I was naked and so was he, we were full on into it at this stage when the door goes and all of a sudden Professor Snape just walks in…"

"No way…" said Blaise as his eyes widened. "No way…"

"Yes way… I was laid on the table butt naked, my boobs out, legs around Draco's waist, Draco still fully inside me as he simply stood in the door way in shock. There was nothing to cover me so I basically showed him everything I had. He suddenly went very red and turned on the spot. He deducted 25 points each, I just laid on that table begging for it to suck me up… I could have cried I was that embarrassed. He left the room dealing no further punishment, like he said who would believe him anyway."

"That's brilliant," laughed Blaise he closed his eyes and pictured the image in his head, he could see it now. The table Hermione was laid on, completely naked with Draco beside her and Professor Snape turning a very pretty red at the door.

"Maybe he was getting hard from seeing you naked, the man obviously hadn't been laid in a while and you're hot. I think I'd get an erection if I saw that." He replied cheekily to which Hermione winced.

"Don't want to think about my Potion's teacher getting off over my naked body!" she said with a frown.

"Who else has walked in on you?"

"House elves, some drunk bloke walked in on us. Gloria once caught me at work, she promised not to tell anyone because she admitted that she used to have sex with her boss in his office years ago. But I think she knows it's not just Draco I'm sleeping with and has stopped people from coming in when someone is already in, she usually knocks and announces before she enters the room."

"Wish I had someone like that, but people just walk into my office like it's the men's loo."

"What hurrying in and then lowering their zipper to pee in the corner." She said to which Blaise laughed.

"Well you know what I mean," he said, "anyway who else are you pleasuring in your office? I've never had the fortune of an office shag." He said and Hermione just grinned.

"Don't be so nosey" she said with a smirk and Blaise stood with a grin. Hermione rolled her eyes but also stood. "Don't even think about it buddy! I'm not going to face everyone outside your office with hair that screams shagged."

"My favourite kind of hair" he replied as he stood right in front of her. He lent down to kiss her and she allowed him, their lips met with a tenderness and she closed her eyes as she enjoyed the kiss. It was a hard decision but she eventually pulled away, she tapped his nose and turned to the door but stopped with a laugh as he reached for her arm and pulled her back towards him. "You're such a tease," he muttered as his teeth scraped her ear.

"You love a good tease," she replied as her hands ran up and down his taut frame.

"You do make the best tease ever!" he said as he hands slid lower down her body, he cupped her bum and pulled her forward and she felt the tell-tale sign of something hardening as she collided with him.

"I have to go," she muttered as he slowly kneaded her cheeks through her skirt. If she didn't get out of his office soon she knew he'd be fucking her in it. She slowly pulled away from him and could see the longing in his eyes and that was her first mistake. Her second mistake was when she allowed him to pull her back for a second time, her third was the searing kiss that happened between them. She knew after her third mistake she wouldn't be leaving his office so soon. She reached into her skirt for her wand and locked the doors, so nobody from outside would just walk in, the spell was combined with a forget jinx that would make anyone who neared it forget what they wanted when they came to the door.

She pulled at his tie and heard him chuckle as she threw it to the ground, his shirt following soon after. His hands made quick work of the buttons on her shirt and he had pushed it off her shoulders. Her skirt didn't stand much of a challenge either and he pushed it down to her ankles. Their lips collided again as she unbuttoned his trousers, they joined her skirt and they both kicked them out of the way. Their hands moved all over, trying to feel as much skin as possible but purposely avoiding certain areas.

They pulled apart and Blaise noted the desire in her eyes and his cock hardened again, he eyed her up. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were wide and lips swollen from their kissing. Her chest was heaving from the lack of oxygen and his eyes fell on to her black bra. It wasn't sexy but the simplicity of it somehow turned him on even more. He reached around for the clasp and undid it, he watched as the bra fell to the floor and her breasts were revealed. He greedily encased them in his hands, he squeezed and massaged the large globes, he loved her breasts, he loved playing with, licking them and sucking on her nipples. He'd quite happily spend all day fondling the lumps of tissue on her chest but he knew he couldn't afford such a luxury right now. He dropped to his knees and stared up at her panties. She was wearing a matching black thong that clung to her cunt, he could smell her arousal already and he grinned. He heard her sharp intake of breath as his finger gently stroked her cunt, her legs spread wider and he snatched the top of her pants and ripped them sharply from her body, she gasped in pain as the material snapped at her legs but the pain was shortly lived as his tongue licked her cunt.

She groaned and spread her legs even wider as his tongue explored her pussy. He'd done this before, many of times and he knew what she liked. He licked at her pussy, focusing mainly on her clit. He gripped her hips with his hands and she gently rocked against him, keen on taking more from him.

He slowly pulled away and pushed her towards her desk, she placed her hands on the desk and he spread her legs wider. He spread her cheeks, rimming her arsehole enticing moans to come from the back of her throat. His fingers stroked her pussy a few times before he inserted them inside of her. Two fingers fucked her as another hand rubbed at her clit, all the while his tongue continued to torture her anus. Hermione was in heaven, her was body was on fire as she rode his fingers. Spasms of pleasure shot through her as he continued to tease her body, but she could feel the pleasure intensify and she recognised the feeling in her stomach.

"I'm going to cum," she cried and his hands moved faster, she groaned louder and her hips rocked against his hands. Her juices were flowing down his arm and her legs and yet he continued to finger her, she came a few thrusts later. Her body no longer being able to take the intense giving's she erupted around his hands and she cried out. "Oh god," she moaned as he removed his hand from inside her cunt, he pushed his boxers to the ground and his cock jutted out, his soaked hand rubbed his large cock and he pushed it against her arse. She groaned loudly and rubbed up against him.

"Which hole you want filling first Granger?" he muttered as he rubbed his cock back and forth over her cunt and anus.

"My cunt, fill my cunt with you massive cock!" she gasped as he continued to tease her.

He grinned and reached for her hands, he pulled them back towards her and lined his cock at her entrance, in one failed swoop he inserted himself fully inside of her. Her mouth dropped open in a silent scream as he filled her. Her walls clenched around him tightly and his size stretched her. She gasped from the pain but it quickly turned to pleasure as he slowly pulled out and then pushed back in, soon all she could feel was pleasure as his cock fucked her, his pace increased and he pounded into her pussy, he let go of her hands and she gripped the table for support, she spread her legs even wider as he continued to fuck her. She was close already and her body moved subconsciously against him, he released one hand from her waist and inserted two fingers in to her tight rose bud, she groaned even louder and her walls tightened around him. He fingered her anus, alternating thrusts with his cock. When his cock dove in his fingers would pull out and when his cock emerged his fingers delved back in.

The muscles in her behind continued to suck him in and he quickly inserted a third finger, scissoring her. He continued to fuck her pussy and she groaned loudly. "Cum for me Granger, cum hard and I'll fuck you're tight little arse like I know you like," he said as he thrust up inside her. She simply moaned, no longer able to talk as pleasure consumed her. Her hand slipped to her clit and she hissed from the sensitivity, she rubbed it hard and in seconds she was coming with a scream.

He milked her orgasm, loving the way her pussy sucked him in deeper almost as though it didn't want her to stop. He pulled out of her and turned her to face him, breathing heavily she rested against his desk as he dropped to his knees. His tongue licked at her pussy which caused her to moan even louder.

"Such a fucking amazing pussy!" he said as his tongue swirled over her clit.

"Such a fucking amazing cock," she muttered as her hips pushed against his tongue. She felt him grin against her before he slowly stood up.

"Did you know the glass in the ministry is charmed? We can see out of it but nobody can see in it," he said as he pulled her behind the desk. "Just think if people could see inside from out there. They'd get to see how fucking beautiful you looked royally fucked." He muttered as he stood behind her and she rolled her eyes.

"Already knew of that spell," she groaned as his hand slid back to her pussy. "What's your point?" she asked and he slowly pushed them further against the glass.

"I wonder how they would react if they could see you being fucked against the glass," he muttered and his hands slid to his cock, he reached for his wand and quickly cast a lubrication charm. She instantly felt warmth around her anus and groaned. He lifted her leg and placed it on to the glass. She turned to face him startled and he smirked before wrapping his arm around her waist and lifting her off the ground, her other leg instantly went to the glass for support and he lined his cock at her arsehole.

"Just think, you're about to be fucked and all those people could have seen this, the scandal it would have caused… your pussy is being shown to the world." He muttered before lowering her on to him. She cried out as he hole spread around his cock. Her legs slid across the glass as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. He gripped her legs and pulled her up before lowering her down hard. She gasped loudly and her head hit his shoulder. If the glass wasn't charmed everyone outside would see her like this, a cock stuffed deep in her arse, her legs spread wide and her pussy bared for all to see as her juices dripped from her, she had never been so horny. She was in bliss as he fucked her. He lent her against the glass so her spread legs were pressed against it, her head fell forwards and her cheek rested on the panes, the cold glass was intense against her flushed body. With her being so tightly pressed against the glass Blaise removed a hand from her leg and stuck it into her pussy. She screamed and threw her arms back around his neck. She placed her feet on the glass and pushed herself up and then dropped herself, she couldn't breathe, but she couldn't bring herself to stop, she could feel his hard cock inside her and she wanted more, she continued to bring herself up and Blaise continued to fuck her. He pressed his other hand against the glass as he fucked her, his hand was coated in her juices and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. His fingers found her sweet spot inside and he pressed firmly on the spot, she rode him harder and faster. His cock continued to sink into her arse and with more strength than he knew he possessed he fucked her hard, he thrust deeply and at speed. The muscles in her anus squeezed him as she came, juices spurted from her cunt and propelled on to the glass. She screamed as he continued to fuck her, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and he came with a roar. His seed shot into her and they both slid down the glass. They dropped to the floor and he slipped out from inside of her.

Hermione laid on the floor, her eyes closed and her body shaking from her final orgasm. Her legs were like jelly and her cunt was throbbing and she could feel his seed dripping out from inside of her, but she made no move to stand instead she focused on her breathing and that she had just had the most intense orgasm of her life.

* * *

 **I told myself there'd be no smut in this chapter but I just couldn't resist writing this and I'm pleased with the entire chapter! More into Hermione's working life, a little humour with the conversation and then some hot smut to end with :D The Marriage Law aspect will be involved soon I promise, just bare with me :)**

 **Hopefully you'll all enjoy this and I look forward to hearing for you, I believe viewing reviews are down again but the second it's back up all of you that have reviewed I'll get back too you!**

 **Until next time Lottie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 6

Her knuckles were white as she clutched the desk, her body was shaking from the feeling her body was been succumbed to. A throaty moan left her as she laid her head against the back of the chair, she rotated her hips and bit her lips as to try and conceal the noise she was making but it was so incredibly hard to do when the Wizard under her desk was doing such magnificent things with his hands. The top of his blonde hair was poking out from under the desk as he nibbled on the sensitive skin of her thigh. She didn't know what it was with that man but he loved to leave his mark, it wasn't a new thing but something he had been doing since the beginning of their relationship. Almost like he was claiming her as his or so any of the other men she had been sleeping with at the time knew they weren't the only ones. Little did he know that with a simple potion the marking would disappear from sight with a simple rub.

"Fuck," she cussed as his fingers rubbed against her g-spot, he'd been applying pressure there for the last few minutes and she could feel herself getting significantly wetter, she was close to her orgasm and she knew it but as his hands started to slow she cursed his name. She could feel his mouth turn upwards at her frustration and she growled. He was a prat, a tease but a damn good shag. Probably why after all these years she'd never wanted to let him go.

"If you want to cum you'll have to beg for it," he said with a smirk and she scowled at him. If she wasn't so horny she'd have told him to get lost but he'd worked her up so good and proper that she wanted him, no, needed him to finish it.

She closed her eyes, "please," she whispered but his finger slipped out from out of her. "Damn it Malfoy will you just make me cum!" she snapped and she gasped as he rewarded her with two fingers back inside of her and his mouth sucking her clit. She reached for his hair, gripping it tightly pulling his mouth closer towards her, she spread her legs wider and slipped lower down her seat moaning as he brought her closer and closer to her orgasm.

His teeth scraped over her clit as his fingers rubbed against her sweet spot and she exploded around him. She threw her head back with a deep moan rode his face seeking out as much pleasure as she could muster.

Draco pulled away and smacked his lips together, sticking out his tongue he licked around his mouth before he licked at his fingers.

"That's disgusting," she said and he laughed.

"Taste's nice to me," he replied as he stood running his hands up her naked legs, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin against his rough palms. She shivered at his touch and accepted the kiss as he lent towards her.

"You should really get going, the office is empty which means anyone could walk in at any time." she said as she pulled back. She was in early, getting ahead on the assignments. She was hoping her Doxy infestation in Scotland would be cleared by the end of the day and there were several other jobs that had come in overnight and a few of them were urgent, and the second their shifts started she'd be sending some of her more senior workers out on the field. In fact she may even send out Prim alongside them after her brilliant day yesterday.

"People won't be in for another half an hour Hermione, stop worrying and enjoy it," he whispered as he pressed open kisses to her neck. She tilted her neck to the side to allow him more access.

"Don't you go leaving marks," she muttered as his lips pressed against a sensitive spot between her collar bone and neck.

"No promises," he muttered before tugging at her ear. His hands continued to ascend up her body and one by one unbuttoned the buttons on her shirt leaving her exposed in a silky blue bra.

His mouth hungrily attacked the top of her breasts and she sighed in pleasure. She could feel the wetness between her legs increasing and she ran her arms down his back before pulling his shirt over his head.

The dark mark stood out against his pale skin but she paid it no mind, she had seen it so many times over the years that now, she almost didn't see it. As his lips latched on to her nipple she fiddled with his belt buckle. After a few tugs the belt became undone in her hands and she pushed his trousers down his legs. She stared hungrily at the tent in his boxers, her fingers rubbing around the wet spot already there. With just the slightest of touches she could hear Draco's soft moans against her flesh.

She gasped as he picked her up. Her feet skimmed the floor as he spun them around so he was seated in her chair. She was now stood in front of him and he reached for the zip and pulled it down, her bunched up skirt slipping down her body leaving her only in her bra; her panties having been discarded far earlier in the morning. He made quick work of her bra and she stood in front of him and he took in the sight.

"Want you!" she whispered huskily as his hands ran up and down her body and he grinned.

"Lean on your desk," he replied and she did as he said but he shook his head. "The other way," her grin grew and she rolled over so her breasts were laid flat. She felt him spread her legs and she groaned in anticipation.

He wanted her, he wanted her so bad but as he stared at her glistening folds he shook his head, today would be different. He spread her cheeks and licked at her tight hole loving the way she moaned his name as he rimmed her. Rimming hadn't been something he had thought he'd enjoy but listening to her moan so wantonly was such a turn on, he pressed his tongue firmer against her as he slipped two fingers into her cunt. Her walls squeezed him tightly as he fingered her leisurely. He loved how she came around him, loved how her walls would clamp on him, sucking him for everything she could.

He pulled back and slipped a finger in to her arse hole and groaned as she purred at the feeling. It didn't take him long until he added a second finger.. He stretched her, licking inside of her as he continued to finger her cunt. He wanted her to cum once more before he fucked her with his cock and he knew just by her breathing it wouldn't be long until she'd be falling apart once again.

He was right and with another few thrust she screamed as her orgasm consumed her, her body rocked against him and he grinned. Removing is hands from inside her he lined his cock up against her arse and slowly pushed inside.

Her breath caught in her throat as he filled her from behind, she could feel his cock stretching her and she groaned louder, he continued to push until he was fully absorbed by her tight walls. Her body shook with pleasure.

He took it slowly to begin with, pulling nearly all the way out before pushing all the way back in, he continued this technique for a few more minutes before he altered his pace. This time he pulled back until only the head was submerged inside of her before slamming all the way back in. She gasped from pleasure as her body slid forwards and her nipples rubbed against the wood of the table.

His pace quickened until he was slamming inside of her, his balls slapping her arse on every thrust. She met his pace, thrusting back towards him milking his cock with every thrust.

"Harder," she grunted as she gripped the table, and Draco grabbed her leg, he raised it on to the desk and she screamed from the new angle. She could feel the juices of her pussy dripping down her leg as his cock slammed in and out of her.

"Cum for me Granger!" he snapped as his hand slipped between their bodies rubbing her clit as he continued to slam inside of her.

She sobbed in pleasure as he fucked her, he felt so good and as her body exploded around him she cried, she was in pure bliss. She loved how he could make her cum so strongly.

After a few more thrusts he slowed his pace and he looked behind him for the chair, slowly he raised her up off the desk with his cock still sheaved inside her arse.

He fell on to the chair and she sunk deeper on to him. Groaning her head fell against his shoulder, she felt him lift her legs and place them on his. She gripped his shoulders as she pushed her body up before dropping it back down, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as his cock impaled her again.

She would happily ride him till her last breath, his cock was so big inside of her and with every thrust she felt pleasure surge through her. His hand continued to rub at her clit before he slipped two fingers inside of her.

"Fucking love your arse, could fuck you like this all day!" he grunted as he slammed up into her. Hermione couldn't speak she just moaned in response as he continued to fuck her.

Her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back as she continued to fall back on him. His hands were gripping her hips tightly and his head was buried in her hair.

"Well well well… what do we have here?"

Their eyes sprung open as they stared at the person at the door, relief flooded Hermione's body as she surveyed Adrian's frame. He was leaning against the door frame, his arms folded against his chest and his legs crossed. If it had been anyone else then she may have cried but as she looked up at him she noticed he wasn't looking at her face but more her exposed cunt and Draco's cock buried deep into her arse.

She smirked up at him as she caught his eye and raised her body until only the head of Draco's cock was inside of her before she dropped down on him, she gasped and Draco grunted and Adrian's cock twitched.

"Don't stop," Hermione muttered as she continued to rise up and down on him, Draco looked to Adrian who was staring at Hermione and smirked. The shock of his friend walking in on him quickly passed and he continued to fuck Hermione hard.

"What does it look like," she panted as Draco's cock continued to pound inside her.

"Looks to me like you're getting a morning shag. And I thought I was the one you came to if you wanted a shag in one's office." He replied and Draco's eyes went wide.

"Pucey! You're fucking Pucey as well!" Draco grunted and Hermione nodded.

"Told you that you knew him," was her reply and Draco shook his head.

"What is it with you and Slytherins?"

"Good shags, and big cocks!" she muttered and Adrian laughed.

"Much appreciated Kitten, it seems Malfoy has good taste, I've always liked her in that position myself. She's got a great arse!" he said and Draco smirked.

"Fucking great pussy too!" and Adrian grinned.

"Oh I know, tight sweet and tastes bloody gorgeous." He said as he pushed himself off the wall. Hermione watched as he approached her, she could feel her orgasm approaching rapidly.

"Ever made her squirt Malfoy?" he asked and Draco cocked an eyebrow and Adrian grinned, Hermione's eyes widened at his words and she groaned as she felt Adrian's finger swipe against her pussy. He placed it in her mouth moaning from the taste.

"Thing Pucey wants you!" he said and Hermione simply moaned. Grinning Adrian winked to Draco and he pressed his fingers against her cunt before slipping them inside. Hermione gasped as his fingers filled her.

Moaning even louder as his fingers started to move inside of her at such a speed. "Fuck! Fuck Fuck… Oh Sweet fucking Merlin!" she cried as his fingers penetrated her pussy rubbing her sweet spot with vigour. She could feel her orgasm approaching and she gripped Adrian's shoulder for support as he continued to finger her, Draco's arms slipped around her waist and his fingers traced her clit as he continued to thrust up into her arse.

She screamed as she came, Adrian quickly removing her fingers from inside of her as a gush of virginal liquid exploded from her, while Draco's hand rubbed briskly against her clit. She sobbed as her orgasm took over her, she could barely breath as Draco continued to fuck her desperate for his own release. A few seconds after her own he exploded inside of her shooting his seed deeply into her before dropping his head against her shoulder.

Hermione rested her head against Adrian's stomach as he licked his fingers clean before frowning at his trousers. "Might need to change these, looks like I've pissed myself," he said and Hermione laughed.

"Help me up Pucey," she said and he slowly eased her up. She fell against him as Draco stood, he scratched his neck as he stared at Hermione's rear. Her hole was stretched and he knew she probably wouldn't be able to sit down for a while and he grinned at the thought. He turned to grab his trousers.

"Anyway I only came to ask you if you had heard any more on my Quidditch field."

"There's more Doxy's on there than originally stated, I've had to send more men out to fix it but I'm hoping for good news by the end of today," she said as she slowly stood up. She glanced at the clock on her wall and groaned as it said five to 9.

"I'm going to nip home have a quick shower and then come back to work." She told them and they nodded.

"I best get down to my department, as always it was a pleasure," said Adrian before he turned and walked out of the door. "By the way Malfoy, nice pale arse mate!" he slammed the door behind him with a chuckle.

"You know Pucey was never my favourite friend," said Draco with a scowl. Hermione shook her head and turned to face him, unlike her he was now fully dressed with only his tie to fasten. "Get home before anyone comes in," he said and with a quick peck on the forehead he also left the room. Hermione shook her head and quickly grabbed her clothes, slipping them on she apperated out of her office for a shower and a pepper up potion.

XXX

At lunch Draco left his cubicle and headed to Level 3 where he knew his friend would be working, he nodded to a couple of men on his way and thought back to this morning. He had seen Hermione arrive back to the ministry at half past nine as he and Ron left to patrol Diagon Alley, he had winked at her and she had smiled but rolled her eyes. He had also noticed she was dressed in different clothes to a few hours ago.

He knocked on the door to Blaise's office and waited for the voice telling him to enter, upon hearing the drone of his friend's voice he pushed open the door. "Afternoon sunshine," he said in greeting and Blaise raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"And what has you in such a cheery mood today Malfoy, it's only Thursday,"

"I've had a pleasurable morning that is all," he said as he plonked down on to his seat.

"I take it you were in contact with our favourite bookworm?" he asked and Draco grinned.

"I was having a pleasurable time until someone walked in on us," he said and Blaise stared at him in shock before his lips twitched upwards.

"She said you two always get caught, who caught you this time?"

"Pucey! But get this, remember when you told me she was sleeping with someone else?" Blaise frowned but nodded. "Well I learnt today as my cock was shoved up her arse that she's fucking Adrian bloody Pucey!"

"Pucey! Does that woman not have taste?" he joked, knowing half the female population in the ministry would happily be jumped by Adrian Pucey on a dark night."

"Obviously not,"

"I'm assuming you are here suggesting we go and visit our dear elder house mate?"

"Why Blaise you read my mind," Draco and Blaise smirked and they quickly left the office; Blaise informing his co-workers he was nipping out. They headed to the seventh floor bypassing several co-workers on the way.

"'Excuse me, Adrian Pucey in?" he asked one elderly man and he nodded pointing to the office at the end of the room. The two men nodded and headed towards the door, without knocking they walked inside.

Adrian looked up at the sudden intrusion and smirked. "Why boys, I'd say this is a surprise but after this morning Malfoy it's not really."

"Afternoon Pucey," said Blaise as he pulled out a chair, "I wasn't planning on coming to visit you today, but I thought it's been too long since we saw one another, we really needed a catch up."

Adrian smirked and lowered his quill on the desk.

"Am I right in thinking this catch up may include the ravishing Miss Granger, and you learning of my relations with her?"

"Cut the crap Pucey, how long have you two been screwing?"

"Erm around 3 years or so, and before you ask yes I knew she was sleeping with the two of you."

"You knew?" they asked in unison and he nodded. "Knew about you Malfoy pretty early on, discovered your Quidditch shirt in her washing basket one morning and she just shrugged when I asked her, she was very open about her sex life back then, if you were sleeping with her you knew you weren't the only one. Poor girl, glad she's got her head on now. She's in a far better place than she was several months ago." Draco nodded, he remembered how she was.

"So what made you different from the others?" Draco asked and Adrian leaned back in his chair.

"I became a friend, and one night she opened up to me and told me everything, I told her right there and then that I'd be there for her no matter what. I kept that promise and we are still very close."

"You love her?" Blaise asked softly and Adrian frowned.

"To be honest I don't know how I feel about her, if she told me that she was breaking it off and wanted to be just friends because she loved one of you two it would hurt, in fact it'd hurt like hell. But I wouldn't stop her from being happy because she deserves that. I'm not a jealous person by nature so knowing she's sleeping with you two also doesn't bother me. I think it's best not to think about feelings because whatever happens at least one of us will end up hurt."

Blaise and Draco nodded their heads, it was harsh but true.

"Do you think she'd ever pick?" Draco asked and Adrian shrugged.

"Depends what she is after, security you'd pick Malfoy you're never going to be without money are you. If you don't want to walk normally for the rest of her life she'll pick Zabini," he said with a wink to which Blaise laughed at. "Hippogriff, impressive man. But if she wants someone to make her laugh it's obviously going to be me in that case. We have several good qualities so if we could put it in to one person she'd be set. How do you two feel for her?"

"Same as you, I dunno how I feel about her really, Blaise?"

"Same, we've really fucked ourselves up haven't we?" chuckled Blaise and the two boys nodded.

"So now what?" asked Draco and Adrian raised an eyebrow.

"We continue on as we were, leave it up to Hermione we just have to accept if the time comes where she chooses just one then we need to let her to choose and be happy for whoever it is and get on with our lives, but she wouldn't want us wasting our lives hanging around for her. She'll want us to make our own lives and she'll be happy for us no matter what happens. Which brings me on to your date Zabini, how is the ever lovely Isabella?"

Blaise scowled and the two boys laughed, "Never again" he stated much to the amusement of Adrian and Draco.

* * *

 **Smut and Emotions all in one chapter! So now all the boys know, here is hoping you all enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are lovely and always welcome, and thank you for all the reviews from the last chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 7

Hermione stared at the three smirking faces in her office. It had been a long week, and it was only now as she surveyed the pile of growing issues on her desk did she realise she should have spent more time on them than with the three men in front of her. She clenched her legs together as the weeks pleasurable memories came back to her, since the Saturday she had lost count how many times she had reached her peak because of these three.

"What do you want?" she asked as the three continued to grin. They sort of reminded her of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland, almost fitting as Adrian often called her Kitten.

"Nothing," said Blaise and Hermione raised her eyebrows, she glanced back up to Adrian and looked directly at him.

"Adrian… want to tell me what you three are doing here?"

"Paying you a visit kitten," he chuckled and Hermione rolled her eyes. Reaching for her wand she quickly transfigured two bottles of ink into chairs and placed them against the wall, with the chair at her desk she moved it to join them.

"Well if you are going to be a nuisance at least sit down and keep out of my way, you're making the room look untidy," she teased and Draco scowled.

"I'll have you know Granger, I don't make rooms untidy!" Hermione slowly nodded her head while rolling her eyes before returning her attention back to the report in front of her.

"It's rude to ignore your guests," stated Adrian after a few minutes and Hermione looked up with a smirk.

"And doing it on purpose is even ruder," said Blaise with his own smirk. He was stretched out in his chair his ankles crossed and his arms folded over his chest.

"I'm trying to work, and you three are interrupting that," she said and the three men grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to the tapping of the window, standing from her seat she opened the window for the owl which quickly flew away. She slipped open the envelope and read the note inside. Grinning she looked up to Adrian.

"Your Quidditch field is now ready for action," she said and Adrian beamed.

"Brilliant!"

"So tell us Granger, when were you planning on telling us you were sleeping with several Slytherins?" asked Draco and the three men all looked at her. Hermione sighed as she lowered herself back into her seat, she surveyed the three men in front of her and just shrugged.

"When I felt like telling you." She said. "Adrian knew about it. Draco, you and I have been sleeping with different people for years, you don't tell me yours so I don't need to tell you mine and Blaise, I know all about your reputation and if I recall you said you weren't interested in knowing who I was sleeping with." Blaise puckered his lips together in thought, he had said that. He could even remember saying that. He glanced to Adrian and Draco who were both frowning.

"Well that answers the question I guess," said Blaise. "Which one of is the best though?"

Hermione froze as she signed the bottom of her report. She had always hated this question, and could never understand why men wanted to know. Women never asked that question to a man, no woman wanted the uncertainty of being told the other woman was better. As she looked up at the three men she contemplated her sex lives with each.

With Draco it almost felt like a marriage, amazing passionate sex at the beginning of their relationship, experimenting and discovering what each other enjoyed and disliked but as the years passed, sex become a routine. She knew exactly how to get him hard and he to get her hot. Sex was still enjoyable and filled with passion, he could drag it out or make her see stars in minutes but the thrill of it had gone.

With Adrian sex was fun, she had never felt uncomfortable around him, never shy or embarrassed. He had made her feel special and because of that sex with Adrian has been something she had never experienced with anyone else. What that man could do with his tongue and hands was amazing and she had discovered things her body could do that she had never known possible. Just thinking about it made her pussy tingle.

With Blaise it was like a naughty secret, the boy your mother would tell you to avoid. He was attractive and he knew it, he had the biggest cock she had ever seen and it filled her to the brim. Sex with him was explosive and rough, he wasn't gentle he was harsh and fast and she loved it, loved how he would grab her hair and thrust straight into her never allowing her to catch her breath, he was a drug that she couldn't let go.

"I don't know," she finally said after a few minutes of silence. "I guess if I could put the three of you into one person and combine everything then it'd probably be the best sex life a girl could have." She said trying to put her explanation into words.

"So… what exactly are you trying to say?" asked Draco looking to the two men to see if they understood Hermione's explanation.

Frowning in thought Hermione sighed. "It's almost like with Draco it's like a marriage, Adrian it's fun and comfortable and Blaise is like a secret affair."

"I'm always the affair," laughed Blaise, "but if Draco's the marriage it means he's got mediocre and you needed a bit of excitement in your life,"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Draco bet her to the call. "A Marriage! Well Granger I'm hurt it's not my fault we keep getting walked in on."

Hermione laughed, "Well we've been sleeping together that long and I've already met your parents all I need is the ring and we'll be set."

"I aint marrying you when you're having a dirty affair with my best mate. Let alone Pucey!"

"I think I'd rather be the hubby, at least you're not fun and comfortable," muttered Adrian with a wrinkle of his nose. "Zabini will you stop smirking!"

Blaise smirked wider and Hermione buried her head in her hands with a groan. A knock on the door caused all to look towards it.

"Come in," called Hermione grateful for disruption, and as the figure from behind the door became visible Hermione grinned. "Viktor!" she cried and stood from her seat.

Viktor smiled and Hermione embraced him in a hug, never noticing the deep frowns on the three Slytherin faces.

"It's great to see you again, I've set up the spare bedroom and it's all ready for you."

"Thank you Hermione," he said and Hermione smiled. After so many years Viktor had finally learnt to say her name correctly.

Draco, Adrian and Blaise looked at one another at the announcement of the spare bedroom being ready.

"No problem, help yourself to any of the food and the drinks in there and I'll be popping over at lunch." Hermione told him as she jogged back around her desk. She reached for her bag and pulled out her keys.

"Thank you, how do I remove your vards?" Viktor asked and Hermione smiled at him, much to the annoyance of the three Slytherins watching the exchange with a glare.

"Once you put this key in the door then the wards will drop, if you leave the house you need to lock the door with the key and the wards will come back up." Explained Hermione and Viktor nodded.

"Okay, I vill see you later Hermione,"

"See you later," she said and with a hug he turned to leave, he nodded to the three boys and they each nodded in return but Hermione watched them as they looked down at Viktor.

As Viktor left her office three pairs of eyes turned on to Hermione. "What!" she snapped preparing for their glares.

"What's he doing here?" Adrian asked a scowl darkening his brow.

"He's visiting for the weekend,"

"You never said," replied Draco coldly and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Didn't think I had to get clarity off the three of you for when I have guests over at my house." Her hands were on her hips as she glared down at the two of them.

"Is this just a friendly visit or something… more?" Blaise questioned and Hermione stared at him as anger fuelled her.

"Let me get something very straight, not one of you have any say in what I do or who I see or who I sleep with! Viktor is visiting as a friend and only a friend. He has been my friend far longer than any of you and I do not appreciate you staring down at him like he's a piece of dirt. If you have a problem with who I spend my time with then keep it to yourself. Now get out of my office, I've work to do!" she turned on the spot and refused to look at them, she heard the door shut and she glanced up to see her office empty. Rage fuelled inside her but she kept it locked up. Dinner was in just over an hour and then she would go home to check up on Viktor...

She'd heard nothing from Draco, Blaise or Adrian as lunch appeared and her anger from before had slowly disappeared. With a sigh she collected her belongings and left her department, half of the people in the office were out on location and the office was practically empty. She waved to Teresa and George who were working on the Werewolf desk. She headed straight to the lift, and grinned in surprise as she spotted Harry stood inside.

"Hiya Hermione," he greeted as she stepped inside.

"Harry, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks Mione, you?"

"I'm great," she said smiling.

"Excellent! I heard Viktor has arrived?" said Harry with a smirk and Hermione scowled.

"Yes he has, how did you know?"

"I've wasted at least half an hour of my life listening to a particular blonde rant about a famous Quidditch player and a spare bedroom." He said, "You been upsetting my co-worker by inviting grumpy Bulgarians to spend the weekend?" he winked and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Not just your co-worker but an Obliviator and a member of the Quidditch department." She said and Harry laughed.

"Some days I'm envious of you and some does I pity you. Surely you should just ditch two of them and be in a relationship with the other?"

"I wouldn't know which one I should pick," she admitted, "I don't know if I could just choose one of them," Harry nodded.

"I just want you to be happy and healthy and if this is the way to do it then I'll always be supportive of you!"

Hermione smiled and threw her arms around Harry's neck in a hug, Harry chuckled but welcomed the hug. "Love you too Harry," she whispered in his ear and Harry held her tightly.

They separated as the doors to the lift opened and they both headed in different directions, Harry towards the canteen and Hermione towards the fireplaces. She dropped the floo powder in to the flames and closed her eyes as she was transported to her home.

Stepping out of her fireplace she smiled at Viktor who was seated on the sofa with a book in his hand.

"Hermione, is it lunch time already?" he asked and Hermione nodded. She kicked off her shoes leaving them by the fireplace.

"Yup, you have me for an hour before I have to return,"

"Good, there is much ve must discuss!" said Viktor and Hermione frowned a little.

"Would you like anything to eat?" she asked and Viktor nodded.

Hermione quickly prepared lunch and they ate it in the living room, but Hermione could sense something was off with Viktor. She desperately wanted to ask him about his engagement, it had been a surprise to her when she had found out, because in all of his letters he had never once mentioned a girlfriend.

"So how have you been since I last saw you Hermione? You veren't very vell,"

"No I… I wasn't but I'm a lot better now so thank you, how about you? You're engaged!" Hermione frowned at the dark look that appeared across Viktor's face. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"No, this is vhy I am here," he started and Hermione placed her plate on the table. She twisted her body to face him and frowned deeper upon seeing the emotions across Viktor's face. "Vivian is nice, I met her two veeks ago."

"Two weeks ago, you're engaged after only two weeks?" to say she was shocked was an understatement.

"Yes, Hermione this isn't any normal vedding, this is a new marriage law!"

"Marriage Law! What do you mean a marriage law Viktor?"

"The var didn't only effect England it spread across the vorld. Recent statistics have shown an immense shortage of vitches of all blood types, to rectify this Ministers have been implementing Marriage Laws. Each Vitch must be married to three Vizards by a certain date. In Bulgaria this law vas announced at the beginning of the New Year. If ve did not pick a vife after three months then the ministry vould pick one for us. Vivian in nice,"

Hermione shook her head upon hearing what Viktor was telling her. "Viktor that's horrible, is there anything I can do?"

Viktor shook his head, "I'm here to varn you of the law Hermione, it is coming to England and it'll be hear very soon!"

"But we've heard nothing of this law, surely we'd have been aware of this law before it was announced?" but Viktor shook his head.

"Ve did not know of the law until the Minister announced it to the country! I have met my future vives other husbands and they seem nice."

"So what happens now? Where will you live? How will you live? Are there any rules that must follow? Can you end it?"

Viktor smiled sadly, "I vill marry Vivian in a combined marriage along with her two husbands. Unless the law is abolished the marriage vill be permanent. Ve Vill all live together. Vivian must conceive and carry a minimum of one child for all three of her husbands."

"What about work?"

"Vivian is allowed to vork there is nothing stopping her from vorking. She can continue to vork after childbirth and a husband can choose to raise the child/children."

Hermione felt physically sick! "What about if you are already married Viktor? Surely then they cannot change that?" Viktor shook his head.

"No, if one is already married or above child bearing age by the date given then they are exempt to the Marriage Law." Instantly Hermione's mind thought of Harry and Ginny, they were to marry in a few months and she had this sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Viktor I have to go, I've got to go speak to Kingsley!" she said and Viktor nodded. He watched her leave and sighed, he just hoped she would be able to keep her life on track with this new law.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Hermione is finally aware of this new law coming across the seas. It's also the first chapter that doesn't include a sex scene, I thought it was important to have a chapter that didn't just to stop it from being too repetitive and boring.**

 **I really wanted it to be Viktor to inform Hermione of it, and after a little bit of research Viktor seems to pronounce the beginning of words that start with a W as a V but continues to use the letter W in the middle of words for the high majority, I also just couldn't be bothered to spell Hermione's name any differently so he's officially learnt to pronounce it correctly ;)**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you make to this! Look forward to hearing for you all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 8

The world around her was a blur, insignificant movement of darkened shadows passing by her eyes as she stormed through the Ministry Atrium. Wizards and Witches alike stepped out of her way, their brows tightened in confusion as she swept passed them. None of them wanting to be the one to anger the already frustrated Witch.

From his post against the wall Ron read Hermione silently as she moved through the crowds, he'd seen that look before, more than once in his life she had approached him; with that much ferocity where her magic was crackling around her, he had silently pleaded for the ground to swallow him up. It had been many years since he had seen her this way, and as people quickly side stepped around her his curiosity grew. What had rattled his friend in such a way that she would respond so openly with her emotions. From across the room his eyes met with a familiar grey pair, he too had been watching Hermione through the atrium. As they continue to stare at each other Ron knew he didn't need Occlumency to see what Draco was thinking, as he was thinking the very same thing. Whoever had upset Hermione Granger was surely going to pay for it.

The lift ascended far too slowly for Hermione's liking that she wished she'd taken the stairs, her foot tapped rapidly on the cold marble floor as her eyes glared into the panel. The second the doors sprung open she marched out of the elevator and straight down the hall. All kinds of ways to kill Kingsley Shacklebolt swarmed around in her head, she slammed opened the door and ignored the stuttering secretary who tried to inform her that she couldn't enter without an appointment. With a wave of her hand, the door to the Minister's office slammed open and Hermione stepped inside. She was pleased to see Kingsley looked shocked.

She waved her hand a second time and the door slammed shut on the secretary. In seconds Hermione had concocted a silencing charm around the room.

"Shacklebolt!" she said her eyes glaring in to his.

Kingsley eyed Hermione like a wild animal ready to pounce, he didn't break eye contact but instead fixed his glare just as deeply. He didn't know what had ruffled her feathers but he knew he was going to find out very soon.

"Had a very interesting conversation with somebody today and they informed me of a little something that I wasn't best pleased about?" Kingsley raised an eyebrow, his face remained calm and collected but his stomach was rapidly twisting into knots only Muggle boy scouts would be able to accomplish.

"What's this about a lack of women in the wizarding world?" His entire body sagged at Hermione's words and upon his reaction Hermione screamed in frustration. She fisted her hands tightly into her hair. "So it's true! There is this stupid marriage law that is coming into effect, I'm going to be forced against my will to marry three wizards? Why am I finding out about this from a friend when it should have BEEN YOU EXPLAINING THIS TO THE WIZARDING WORLD IN THE FUCKING FIRST PLACE KINGSLEY?" Hermione screamed. "DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT THE INDIVIDUALS THIS WILL EFFECT? ALL THOSE WOMEN WHO ARE GOING TO BE ENSLAVED TO BEING A HOUSEWIFE AND A CHILD BEARER, YOU THINK EVERY SINGLE WOMAN WANTS THAT, NOT EVERYONE WANTS TO MARRY! AND NOT EVERY WOMAN DESIRES TO HAVE A CHILD, YOU CANNOT FORCE THIS UPON PEOPLE!"

"Hermione, I understand honestly I do and I have been searching for a way out of this since I heard about but it's above my head, and there's nothing I can do."

"Nothing you could do? You could have the decency to inform the Wizards and Witches of this country that this law was upon us. How long have you known about this, how many months or is it years that you've heard the rumours of a marriage law?"

"It's not so easy, I am trying to not make people panic into rash decisions. Telling everyone a marriage law could be on the side would have caused panic and disarray and it was too soon after the war to worry people about it."

"The war has been over for a good few years Kingsley..."

"Yes and think back to how Harry, Ron and you were after the war Hermione. Do you think announcing to everyone that a possible marriage law could be arriving in the not so distant future would have helped the country and its people heal? No! It would have caused more hassle, more anguish and even more suffering. And I wasn't prepared to do such a thing."

"So why are you still waiting to inform people, this law is coming to England very soon and you still haven't told anyone. Harry and Ginny are planning to marry next year, if this law comes in before they are wed then Ginny will have to marry another two men alongside Harry, and carry another two men's child."

"I know, Hermione I know. You're angry and damn it you have every right to be angry! I'm angry, this affects me as well. Not in the same way it'll affect you but it will affect me, but I have seen the figures and I have seen the drop. For centuries baby boys have been most important to this world, continuing the family names and the lineage it carries but this has come at a cost. For every Pureblood female there are five Pureblood males. Muggles produce far more wizards then witches, you throw in the half blood and it means there was one witch for two wizards that was before the war, yes wizards and witches alike died in the war but when you take out the young and the old, the percentage of child bearing witches to that of the Wizards are one Witch to three Wizards. You know how important population growth is Hermione and this is the only way."

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes and she shook her head. "I didn't go through hell and back, so I could be enslaved. If I wanted to be enslaved by the ministry and its babbling bumbling baboons then I would have handed myself over to Voldemort and saved myself the damage! Harry, Ron and I fought for freedom where a person had a choice on what they should have and how they should live their lives. Dumbledore died with the same belief, you are going to make many enemies because of this Kingsley!"

"Nobody said Minister was going to be easy,"

"And if I knew how this was going to end then I would have fought tooth and nail to keep you out of that chair. You are betraying everything the order fought for and all those people who laid down their lives for this country. You should be ashamed."

"I do! As the date nears I find it harder to look in the mirror. I'm aware of what the war represented but I am stuck between a rock and a hard place Hermione. I cannot over turn the law, even Harry himself wouldn't have the power to do such a thing, and it's coming across the world. It's already in the US and so far it is working. Yes it's been kept very quiet and it's wrong, I'm not looking forward to this just like you!"

"What happens to all those homosexuals, are they still forced?" Kingsley closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"For the men they'll have other male company but the women will not be so lucky."

"Will age be taken in to account?" Kingsley shook his head and Hermione slid down the wall.

"The marriages aren't chosen by the ministry to start with. Every name of a Witch and Wizard from the age of 18 upwards will be listed, all witches will be given a period of time to choose three suitors, in this period you can meet, date and dump to your heart's desire. Before the end date the ministry must be informed of the coupling, all four individuals must attend at the same time and a spell will join them removing their names off the list, in a way it's almost like a marriage certificate. Those whose names remain on the list will then be picked by the ministry, Azkaban inmates are excluded as well as the infertile. All individuals will be made to have a fertility check. By the end of the first three years of the companionship the witch must have either given birth to the child or be pregnant from one of the three husbands."

"What if you have a miscarriage or twins? Or what happens if you suddenly have one or two children and complications mean you cannot have another?"

"With twins, you'll still be expected to give birth to another two children so each husband has a child. With regards to a miscarriage and extra year is added on, so instead of a three year time scale you'd have a four year time scale. If complications arise that stop child conception, whichever husband doesn't have a child with the witch will be removed from the family and he'll be placed in a new one."

"And if I refused to have a child or marry then what?"

"Life in Azkaban or banishment to the Muggle World."

Hermione's head dropped and her eyes slid shut, the anger in her body was slowly disappearing and now the desire to cry was overcoming it, she'd faced so much trauma from the war and it had taken her so many years of soul searching and coming to term with the damage she had caused herself to finally become happy in herself. For the first time since before the war she was finally happy with her life, and now knowing that it was all going to be taken for her was a hard pill to swallow.

"I'm going to leave you to your work Minister," she said quietly before turning and walking out of the door, she didn't wait for Kingsley's reply, too many thoughts were clouding her senses.

The secretary she had scared half to death watched Hermione leave with a frown, she had known of Hermione Granger and the difference in the person who had walked into that office a few minutes ago to the person walking out now was astounding, whatever had been said in that room had certainly shook her. She watched her disappear out of the door and glanced into the office to see the Minister with his head in his hands and she frowned. What had happened?

Hermione continued to ignore the people around her as she walked out of the Ministers section, she continued her way until she hit the stairs, she silently pushed pass those descending and slowly step by step walked up the stairs. She stopped when she reached the third floor and continued to walk down the corridor until she stopped in a familiar spot, she tapped lightly on the door and waited until it swung open before entering.

"Granger, what a pleasure," Blaise smirked and Hermione offered a weak smile in return. "What's wrong?" he asked his smirk transforming into a frown.

"Everything Blaise," she said and dropped heavily in to the seat, she banged her elbows down on the table and buried her head in her hands.

Concerned Blaise quickly stood from his desk and wandered to the corner of his office where the coffee machine was kept, he quickly pressed the buttons and in seconds a cup of hot coffee was placed in front of Hermione. "Want to tell me what's got you so upset. From what I've heard some of the guys in the office saw you storming through the atrium like a woman on a mission."

"Hermione sighed, "You know that Viktor is staying with me for a couple of days, well he informed me he was getting married."

"I remember this…"

"Well the wedding isn't from love, but a marriage law sweeping across the world. There aren't enough witches in the world at child bearing age for the amount of Wizards. In other words for every one Witch there a three Wizards. Viktor told me the law was coming to England. I went to see Kingsley Shacklebolt and it's true. I'm going to be forced to marry three Wizards and have a child to each of them or I'll be sentenced to Azkaban or be banished to the Muggle World." Blaise gripped the desk tightly at Hermione's words, he had stumbled back from the shock and allowed the words to digest in his mind.

"They can't do that!" he snapped. "They cannot force us into marriage. How would it work with me being male?"

"You'd have one wife and you'd have two brother husbands, almost like polygamy where a man can take multiple wives, but this would be legal."

"Fuck that!"

"Blaise I don't want to have to marry three men, I wanted to marry one and have all my children when I was ready for them with that one man, now I feel like these children will grow up knowing they weren't wanted but they were only born because of the law. I hate this! I hate it!" Blaise wrapped his arms around Hermione and held her tight, he knew very little of the law and as much as he wanted to know he also didn't. He was angry and hurt that once again they were going to be used as puppets, but Hermione wouldn't be this upset if she knew there was a way out.

"I'm sorry Bella really I am!"

"It's not your fault Blaise, but it looks like I need to start finding myself suitable suitors for marriage," it was a terrible attempt of a joke but Blaise still smiled none the less.

"I'm insulted you didn't say two husbands, I'm a catch Granger," he winked and Hermione laughed.

"That you are, though I'm curious." Blaise raised a brow. "Kingsley said homosexuals are included in the law, if you are a gay man then you'll be in company of other men. I've heard many rumours about you…"

Blaise chuckled and leant back on the desk. "You asking if I'm in to men Granger?" she looked down sheepishly but nodded. "I think the term you are looking for is bisexual, I have a preference for women over men but I have been known to spend some quality time with other men if you get my drift?" he winked and Hermione rolled her eyes. The previous embarrassment gone.

"So you a giver or a taker?" she asked cheekily and Blaise grinned.

"Both!" Hermione let out a laugh.

"Why am I not surprised, I did put you down as a taker more than a giver though."

"What are you trying to say, because I am a Slytherin it means I am selfish and I like to indulge in pleasure given from others? Hermione nodded and Blaise scowled. "Maybe so, but I'm perfectly happy to exert my own pleasure on others, do you have a spare half an hour at hand?"

Hermione grinned, "Half an hour Zabini, you promising that long?" Blaise's eyes widened in shock before he grabbed her from the seat.

His lips descended on hers and Hermione moaned as he dominated the kiss, his hands were everywhere and she loved it. Her own ran up his tailored shirt before unclipping his robes fastened at the neck, the fabric floated to the floor as she worked on the button of his shirt. His own hands had made quick work of her skirt and were now fiddling with the buttons on her shirt.

He pulled away from her mouth, dropping hot open mouth kisses to her exposed neck. "Happy to relieve some of that stress are we Granger?"

"Shut up," she growled and bit down on his neck reciting a gasp from Blaise, she nibbled along his collarbone as he finally undid the final buttons on her shirt. Her chest was heaving and his hands squeezed her breast through her bra.

"Fancy," he muttered as he rolled her hardening nipples over the lacy fabric. Hermione moaned wantonly, her nipples were a weak spot for her and Blaise knew the right techniques to get her gasping for breath.

She pushed his shirt off his back and admired the rippling muscles along his chest. Damn he was gorgeous she thought as she ran a finger down his muscles before sliding her hands up to his nipples, she took a step forward and leisurely traced her tongue around one.

Blaise slipped his hands around back and undid the bra, his hands tugged harder and she threw her back in pleasure as he teased and taunted her nipples. With her mouth free from his body Blaise ducked his head and took a nipple in his mouth as a hand slipped down her panties.

Hermione moaned wantonly as his finger traced her clit, she was soaked and it drove Blaise on more, she spread her legs wider allowing him more access. He swapped breasts lavishing the other with the same care and attention he had done its partner.

Her hands slid to his belt and with quick fashion she undid it and pulled his trousers down. The tent in his boxers declaring how turned on he was. With a wave of his hand his desk cleared and Blaise grabbed Hermione around the waist lifting her on to his desk, sliding the panties to one side.

Her eyes were wide and doe like and her chest was heaving from the excitement. He was all for foreplay but at this minute he knew it wasn't needed, he relieved himself from his boxers and stroked himself, watching as Hermione's eyes dropped to his leaking cock. He stepped forwards and lined his cock against her soaking entrance and as they locked eyes he slowly eased in. She winced as she stretched around him but the pain quickly disappeared and pleasure overcame her. She moaned loudly as he started his thrusting, his fingers continuing to tease her clit.

"Faster!" she demanded as he continued to leisurely fuck her, Blaise grinned and through a leg over his shoulder and started to thrust faster. Hermione gritted her teeth as Blaise tormented her, his shaft was filling her and his fingers were tormenting her clit, and she was slowly losing control. Her body rocked with the strength of his thrusts and she continued to moan, her orgasm was close she could feel it overcoming her. "Don't stop!" she demanded.

Blaise winked and continued to thrust inside her, he could feel her muscles clenching around him as he fucked her, she was so close. He pressed his fingers harder on her clit and she exploded around him, all the tension from earlier was easing away as her orgasm took over her. He continued to play with her clit as he thrust harder and faster, his own orgasm quickly coming to him. With a few more thrusts he exploded inside her, his head dropping to her chest as he thrust spilling his seed inside of her. Hermione rubbed his back as she laid on his desk, closing her eyes she savoured the silence and the release o stress even if it was for only a short period.

XXX

She tapped her fingers on the window as she read the note she was sending to Ginny, she didn't want to go into too much detail about the law but she knew Ginny deserved to know, a letter wasn't the right way of telling someone about a law that could ruin the lives of everyone her friend cared about but she didn't know if she could look into Ginny's eyes and tell her. She reread the note for a fifth time before letting out a sigh. She folded the carefully written note and slipped it into an envelope. She sealed it shut and reached for her owl. She fastened it to his leg and watched as he sailed out of the window and into the sky. She closed her eyes and lent her head against the wall, her mind drifting back to the law,how badly was her life going to be because of it?

* * *

 **Wow I honestly cannot believe how long it has been since I last wrote for this story, in fact it's been ages since I last wrote anything in general, I've tried writing for other stories but so far it was only this chapter that had the ability to be continued! I do hope you enjoy this, and thank you to all those who have stayed ever so patient. If you are reading any of my other stories, most of the next chapters have been started and hopefully will be up soon!**

 **Lottie!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

A giant inflatable penis stared straight at her. She had stared at plenty of penises in her time even had many up close to her face but none had ever been inflatable. It wasn't very realistic she mused, but kept her opinion to herself, Ginny seemed to find the whole thing hilarious and was buying several.

"Tell me what does a giant inflatable penis have to do with a hen party?" Hermione asked.

"You tell me, we are in a Muggle shop Hermione and you are a Muggleborn." Ginny's point was valid. For some unknown reason to her women and giant inflatable penises and hen parties seemed to work as well as a gin and tonic or strawberries and cream. Maybe it was the whole saying goodbye to their freedom and accepting the fact that they were destined to one man and one penis. She had always found Hen dues bizarre. Too much booze, too much pressure and someone would always make a stupid decision.

"They'll really make the room, did I tell you I had booked strippers too?" Hermione bit her cheek to hold back a wince. Another thing she hated was strippers. Whether they were the male or female kind she found them trashy. She didn't need to see a fake police man or a fireman wiggling his tackle in front of several horny screech fuelled women.

"No, why did you hire strippers?"

"Well when I researched hen parties they always talked about strippers. It seems like a laugh to me. Might even loosen up some of my more prudish bridesmaids." Hermione smiled and shook her head, a few years ago that comment would have been directed at her but obviously time had changed and now Hermione would she was the least prudish of the lot. "I'm so glad you warned me in advance about this new law Mione. I don't know what I would have done if this had come about before Harry and I had married."

"That's why I told you Gin. You deserve to be happy, both you and Harry do. I just wish I could have done more to help both Ron and Viktor."

"Ron's single and was happily single too. He isn't going to like the idea of having to share a woman with two men, you know how jealous he gets!" said Ginny, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't even know Gin, I refuse to be banished or sent to Azkaban so what more can I do? There's no other alternative but to go through with this law."

"You'll have plenty of sex, several times a week which is right up your street," Ginny teased and Hermione laughed. The amount of sex was the only thing that Hermione saw as a positive to this new law. The results of all this sex however weren't so positive.

"Three kids Gin, they expect me to have three children! I only ever wanted two. Worst thing is if I have twins I'm still expected to have two more."

"That's so shit. I've always wanted a big family and Harry hasn't got a family so the plan was always to have several children after a few years of marriage but now I'm not sure I want to bring children into the world where there's a marriage law forcing them at 18 to marry. What's the point of achieving a good education for a woman, because by the time they're 21 they are supposed to be mothers?"

"I know, I sort of feel like my entire life is being planned out in front of me and the only person who doesn't get a say in all of this is me," said Hermione as they left the store.

"You will get to choose your husbands, you have anyone in mind?" Ginny asked a sly smile on her face which quickly changed to a frown as Hermione shook her head. "Really? What about Malfoy, Zabini and Pucey?"

"I never really thought about it to be honest with you, sure my relationship with Draco feels a lot like a marriage but I'm a Muggleborn Gin, it's just sex the boys are still expected to marry purebloods and produce pureblood heirs."

"But if there's a shortage of women in general then there's an even higher proportion of male purebloods to females." Said Ginny trying to understand Hermione's point.

"But they only need 1 female. Someone like Daphne Greengrass could pop out three pureblood babies."

"True, you know there's still going to be a problem, though you only have to produce one child to each man, if you marry pureblood then you need a male heir so the family name continues. The Weasley family is a rarity most purebloods only have 1 child, so for us it doesn't matter if it's a boy or girl as long as one of my brothers has a son. The name will continue through the generations. Families like the Malfoy's, Zabini's and Pucey's only have one male son. If they have a female child then their family name ends with them."

"Also take into consideration how much they are worth, they'll have every pureblood gold digger out there wanting to get underneath them."

"I can see your point about not marrying them but, I also think you are a fool if you don't. Didn't you say Zabini already dropped hints of being one of your husbands?"

"Yes and black babies are adorable. I need a Chinese husband too because Chinese babies are the cutest!" Ginny laughed.

"How about one of my brothers, I know you and Ron wouldn't work but I have four other single elder brothers just waiting for you." Hermione laughed and shook her head. She loved all the Weasley's but she wasn't sure she could marry them. She'd probably kill Fred and George, Percy was too like her so they'd bore each other to death and Charlie, though handsome lived in Romania, she'd never see him, plus she was certain the second eldest Weasely son had a thing for the other side."

"Let's get out of here already. We've got to get to the Burrow your mother will kill us if we are late." Ginny nodded and she followed Hermione in to a side alley before they apperated to the burrow.

Hermione had always loved her time at the burrow, and since leaving Hogwarts it was her one place of home in the Wizarding World, everything was so peaceful and so normal it allowed her to forget just everything. As she stepped through the door the sense of normality passed over her and for one second she allowed the threat of the up and coming law to pass over her.

Mrs Weasely swept both Ginny and Hermione in to a hug, ushering them into the room. It appeared they were the last of the group to arrive, and Hermione greeted everyone in the living room. She glanced at Harry as he and Ginny shared a kiss and something inside of her ached. She had always wanted that, that one special person to love and to hold till death did them part, now she'd never get that. After a few minutes of socialising everyone entered the kitchen and took seats at the extended table. As food started arriving on the table Hermione quickly found both her sides occupied with matching orange hair. Something was up, but she refused to let this show as she glanced at both Fred and George.

"Hey Hermione, how've you been?" George asked as he took the plate of bread from Bill who was on his other side.

"Well," she said accepting the plate before passing it on to Fred. "Considering the two of you always sit together what do you want?"

"What makes you think…"

"We want anything?" finished George and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's you two you always want something." She chuckled as she tucked into her meal. The two boys smirked and Hermione shivered. She knew both twins well, physically and intimately. It had started out with Fred, and then eventually with George, nights of passion and lust, intimacy and pleasure. In their darkened flat she had found a way to lose her mind. As the weeks turned into months their fling slowly fizzled away as each twin became involved in relationships. Though both relationships ended the intimacy between them never returned but Hermione remained good friends with the duo.

"We need you purely for business purposes…" said Fred

"We've started a new Adult range and we need someone to help test them out…" continued George

"And we believe you'd be perfect for the job." Finished Fred.

Hermione wanted to say no, the twins products were often embarrassing and humiliating and she had lost count how many times she had been on the receiving end of one of their products and many of them hadn't been enjoyable but the way there were looking at her made her tingle and the idea of adult products made her press her legs together in anticipation.

"What would I have to do?" she asked and the twins grinned.

"Simple, we give you the products, try them out and let us know what you think. No rush on the reviews we are still working on future lines, we'll even pay you…" said George with a grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes but nodded. "I'll try them for you, they solo or for two?"

"One is definetly solo but two would be great if used for a two," Fred said and Hermione nodded.

"I can't wait."

A few hours later Hermione left the Burrow and flew home, hidden in the bottom of her bag were three items. One was a jelly to rubbed over nipples, the head of the penis and clitoris as well as any other sensitive places, the second a potion to keep a couple aroused even after orgasm, a potion Hermione believed would do very well, and the third the only solo piece a pair of balls to be placed inside the vagina and once in would produce very small vibrations to keep a woman horny. The final object she'd heard of a muggle version Ben Wa Balls, just these were slightly different.

Throwing her coat over the sofa Hermione padded into the bedroom. It was Saturday night and she was home alone. She pursed her lips together before smirking. Quickly changing out of her jeans and t-shirt she rummaged through her draws, picking up an emerald green bra with matching thong she slipped into them and smiled. She reached for a pair of leggings and a long sleeve blue shirt that fell mid thigh. A quick dab of lip-gloss and a flick of mascara she was ready. She wandered back into her room and pulled on a pair of black boots and reached for a small bag. She looked at the three products that the twins gave her and she picked out the jelly. With a grin she walked over to the floo network and shouted in the address before disappearing from her room.

XXX

"Hello Kitten," Adrian said as she appeared from the fireplace, he had been laid sprawled on the couch announcements of the latest Quidditch games result booming from the radio in the corner.

"Hello," she said and Adrian grinned.

"What can I do for you," he said as he pushed himself up off the couch. He knew why she was here, when Hermione Granger arrived unannounced and unplanned he knew exactly what she was after and his cock hardened at the thought.

"Thought I'd pay you a visit," she said innocently shrugging her shoulders. She kicked off her shoes and sat on the sofa next to him.

Adrian scuffed, "When have you ever turned up here without planning saying just for a visit. Why don't you tell me what you're really here for," he said as he slid a finger over her thigh.

"Well if you must know I have a something in my bag that I need your help with," she said and Adrian smirked.

"And what is that?" he asked.

Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out the small purple tub. She handed it to Adrian who looked it over. "Weasley Wizard Wheezes stimulant jelly, care to explain kitten?" He had shared seven years at school with Fred and George Weasley, and knew they were both very good with Potions and the ladies.

"I was at the burrow today and they gave me this, it's a product from their new adult range and they asked me to try it, but you see it's best used with another…"

"And you thought that I'd be willing to offer my services." He said with a smirk, what was once only his finger, was now his entire hand rubbing up and down her leg, his fingers fractions away from her pussy.

"Exactly that,"

"So what do we do with these stimulant jelly?"

"Well from what Fred and George told me you take a small amount from the tub and you rub it on areas that get you horny, your nipples, the head of your penis and your clit for example, it's supposed to make you incrediably horny."

"Always like those two red heads," said Adrian before swooping in for a kiss. Hermione moaned into his mouth as their lips danced a familiar rhythm. Sex with Adrian was fun and she knew the jelly would be a perfect accessory for him.

From his spot on the sofa Adrian pulled her on to his knees, his hands slipped under her top and he rubbed his hands all over her stomach and back. Hermione looped a hand around his neck and another fisted his hair and she fought him for dominance.

He pulled away in need of air allowing her to attack his neck. There was a certain spot half way down his neck that had him seeing stars and Hermione sunk her teeth into it. She felt Adrian's hands grip her as he groaned with pleasure, she continued to apply pressure smirking into his neck as he thrusted up, his cock hard already.

"We won't need that jelly if you don't stop that!" he said before pulling her shirt over her head. He whistled as the green bra came in to view. "Slytherin green, you are one dirty girl Miss Granger!"

"Why you going to punish me?" she asked batting her eyes and Adrian grinned. He pushed her up and in seconds her leggings were pooled at her feet. She was divine and his eyes took in the sight. Her pale skin contrasted beautifully with her green lingerie. He reached for her arm and pulled her down so she was over his legs and her round bottom was on site.

"Love this arse!" he said stroking it before giving it quick a sharp slap, she gasped from the motion and moaned as he repeated it. She was a vixen and loved most things, something Adrian divulged in frequently. She was wild and he loved it. Three more quick slaps followed and her cheek started to turn pink. His finger trailed down the line of fabric covering her pussy and he grinned as he felt the dampness.

"You're wet already and I've only spanked you." he chuckled and Hermione shuck her head with a small laugh.

"What can I say you are obviously good with your hands?"

While she was laying over his knee he undid her bra allowing it fall to the floor before pulling her up. "Shall we try this jelly then?" he asked and she nodded. He unscrewed the tub, Hermione was on her knees on the floor and the thought of uncovering his cock and making her suck it was tempting but his curiosity overcame his desire and he scooped a bit of the mixture from the tub.

"What's it feel like?"

"It's cold, a little creamy not very sticky." He said and he rubbed a largish amount on to her left nipple.

Instantly Hermione groaned, and he quickly applied it to the other one. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling, it was like having several tongues all at once playing with her nipples. She clenched her thighs together as the imaginary tongues tortured her.

"Good huh?" Hermione nodded and with a quick wave of her hand Adrian was naked. He looked down and chuckled while she reached for the tub.

"Let's see how you like it," she said placing some on each nipple and then the spot on his neck. She watched as his cock twitched and he clenched his palms.

"Fuck me, that stuffs strong." He said, gasping as she took his nipple in her hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

He dropped to his knees and licked the way up her legs before stopping inches away from her clit, his nose brushed it and she trembled. He slipped off her thong and kissed her lips before forcing her to spread her legs. Her moan was loud and raspy as his tongue finally found the one spot she wanted. With the jelly on her nipples and Adrian at her clit she knew she was going to last long and simply hoped that her orgasm wouldn't be her last.

"Fuck that's so good," she moaned as her orgasm neared her body rocked and she gripped Adrian's hair as her orgasm hit her. She moaned loudly pulling his head closer to her clit. Her orgasm longer as her nipples continued to be assaulted by the invisible tongues.

Chuckling Adrian pulled away, he licked his lips and reached for the jelly. He rubbed his finger in it and Hermione froze in anticipation, fully expecting him to place it on her clit but was surprised when he reached for her bum. She cried out as the jelly hit her anus, her pussy clenching as several tongues attacked her. Smirking from down below he pushed his finger in her tight rosebud ever so slightly and her cries grew loud as tongues flickered inside of her. She could hardly speak and her pussy leaked down her legs.

He spread her legs and his tongue took one long lick across her pussy sucking on her clit before pulling away.

"This stuff is strong, what's a matter Granger can't hack it," he was taunting her, he loved to tease her and wind her up. Frustrate her before finally giving her what she wanted.

The taunting worked and Hermione reached for the jelly, she grinned at him and he braced himself. She'd hardly touched him and his cock was leaking. She dropped to her knees moaning as the invisible tongues continued to lick all over her. With the jelly on her finger she rubbed it over his testicles. Adrian cursed loudly and Hermione chuckled she made sure to cover both balls with the jelly before turning her attention to the leaking penis in front of her.

His heavy panting and constant cursing was music to her ears as she took the head in her mouth, swirling her tongue over it. He gripped her hair and she bobbed her head along the shaft, with the way he was bucking back into her she knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Her finger still wet with the jelly she snuck it under his legs and rubbed it against his anus. He cried out in pleasure as he came in her mouth. She took his seed, swallowing it before grinning back up at him.

She'd never seen him come so fast and she'd never seen him recover so quickly, his cock remained solid and she took it back in her mouth. He pushed her off him and she fell on to her back. His eyes were wild and shivered. She knew she was in for it and she couldn't wait.

"You are a wrench! A cheeky naughty girl." He grabbed the jelly and before she could say anything smothered it on her clit, she bucked off the floor and he inserted two fingers, coated with the jelly. She was instantly seeing stars as her orgasm washed over her. Never had she cum so hard, normally after an orgasm she got a breather even for just a minute to compose herself but she didn't have that luxary now. Her body was in charge and she was just along with ride. Adrian bent down and licked her clit.

"mmm blackberry," he said "Didn't know this stuff was fruity,"

"me… neither! Fuck this stuff is so strong."

"Think we put on too much?" he laughed and Hermione nodded. The tub was almost empty and she was coming without even needing to be touched.

"Fuck me," she gasped. "I want you to fuck me until you haven't the energy to continue, I want you to fill me with your cum." She cried and Adrian didn't wait for a second instruction. He lined his cock with her pussy and slammed it straight in, he could feel her orgasm around him and in seconds he came. He laughed, the jelly made him feel like he was sixteen again.

He grabbed hold of her legs and threw them over his shoulders, from this angle he could thrust even deeper into her. Hermione sobbed on the floor as pleasure consumed her, she could hardly think straight. She could feel Adrian thrusting deep inside of her and her body reacted with her fourth orgasm or was it her fifth? She could no longer tell, she just thrusted straight back into him.

He'd never had sex like it, he was so horny and even cuming didn't subdue the feeling, he continued to thrust inside her, his cum leaked out on every thrust, his legs burned and his arms ached but he couldn't stop...

She'd lost count how many times she came as the jelly started to wear off. Where the jelly had been now felt numb. Adrian was collapsed on top of her and she was gently stroking his hair. She'd tell him to get off but she wasn't certain she could move anyway. She was truly spent and Adrian was no better. She looked at the little tub on the floor and shook her head.

She knew exactly what to report back to Fred and George… Stimulant jelly, very effective but should come with a warning note.

* * *

 **It's been so long since I last wrote for this story but the other day I just got some inspiration and here it is! 2017 was a tricky year for writing but hopefully this year it'll get better as the year goes on, and more will be written. Hopefully you all like this chapter, this was supposed to be Blaise but after rereading I realised Adrian didn't seem to be getting much nookie so mixed it up a bit.**

 **Reviews are lovely as ever :) until next time Lottie!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 10

Monday's come around too quickly. Was Hermione's first thought as she trudged down the corridor to her office. She'd had a lovely weekend, girly day out with Ginny before returning to her family home for dinner followed by hot and steamy sex with Adrian. Sunday she had spent the day with Viktor, she had apologised profusely about leaving him all of Saturday and had promised to make emends on Sunday. They had started out with a shopping trip to the Muggle World and had lunch in London before going to the movies. They returned home and spent a few hours lounging around the house before the time came for Viktor to leave. He promised her an invite to the wedding and after a hug goodbye his portkey took him back to Bulgaria. She had spent the rest of her night thinking about the upcoming law and the soon to be drastic changes in her life.

She nodded to Gloria as she walked by and disappeared in to her office, the biggest problem with lovely weekends were Monday mornings. She enjoyed her work but if she was truly honest if she could be anywhere else doing anything she wanted, she'd be on a beach island, laid in a large bed, naked with a very sexy wizard satisfying her ever need. But she wasn't born into a life of luxury and her bills weren't going to pay themselves so she reached for her first document when the door to her office flung open and a flash of black hair appeared and then disappeared straight under her desk. Hermione blinked staring at the door, before looking at the cowering Italian under her desk.

"What are you doing?" she asked, it was far too early for Blaise's bizarre antics.

"Help me!" he pleaded as he peered back over her desk before crawling back under.

Hermione simply blinked. How did a wizard over 6 foot fit under her desk? "What?" it was far too early for this, it was a fact.

"Remember that crazy date I had with that woman Isabella?" Hermione nodded, remembering the date but not the name.

"Well she's here!"

"Under my desk?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No! I'm hiding under your desk until she leaves!"

"And how long is that going to be, I need the underneath of my desk free!" she said the shock slowly fading into amusement.

"Well you'll just have to share I'm not…"

He was cut off when they heard "Blaise baby…" Hermione winced at the tone as the footsteps neared.

"Oh no!" he whimpered.

Hermine rolled her eyes and shoved him down, "I'll help, just stay down and keep quiet!" He nodded and Hermione shook her head amused. The first mistake she made was allowing Blaise to remain under the desk, the second was pulling her chair closer.

There was a tiny knock on the door and Hermione took a deep breath, time to meet the crazy lady. "Come in." The door opened and she was surprised at what she saw on the other side. There was no doubt in her mind before meeting Isabella that she was going to be pretty, but she was truly stunning. Thick wavy brown hair framed her heart shaped face. Her eyes were dark and doe like and her nose was petite. Lips plump and skin flawless. She was slim in frame and a few inches shorter than her.

"Hello I'm awfully sorry to interrupt you Miss Granger but I've lost my Blaise and I saw him come this way, but I don't think he heard me call his name, I don't suppose you've seen him have you?"

She wasn't sure why she felt this sudden punch to her stomach as she listened to Isabella refer to Blaise as my Blaise but she didn't like it. Why she didn't, she would have to think about much later with a bottle of wine.

"As a matter of fact I have just seen him." she felt Blaise freeze under the desk. "He just nipped into tell me that we'd have to cancel our meeting on Tuesday, he's just learnt of a family emergency and he's going straight to Italy. He's just left my office by the floo network to get a portkey set up. If you really need him he'll be in Venice somewhere, but I'd probably leave him be. I've heard his grandmother keeps trying to set him up with the native witches."

"But that isn't possible, Blaise baby and I are soul mates he'll tell his grandmother that he only has eyes for me. You said Venice, where about in particular?"

Hermione froze, one because she didn't expect Isabella to ask exactly where in Venice she could find him and two Blaise had just zapped her knickers off with a wave of his wand. She fidgeted in her seat as his warms hands slowly slid up her leg.

"Erm… I'm not sure really. He didn't give any specific details just that he was going to be in Venice."

"Oh I see, well I'll still go to Venice get a bit of sun and learn about the culture, in fact the wedding could be held in Venice. I'll have a look at some bridal shops. Thank you Miss Granger!"

"Erm, yeah not a problem." She said, her mind was finding it difficult to listen to Isabella, she had seen Blaise cast a small concealing spell, and while Isabella talked about her beloved Blaise, he had his head buried between her legs and it was incredibly arousing.

"One more thing," Isabella said as she paused by the floo, at this moment Hermione was incredibly grateful for the spell as Isabella would have seen everything. "You're friends with Draco Malfoy aren't you?" Hermione nodded with a frown. "Is his hair really that blonde or does he dye it?"

Hermione stared at Isabella trying to register what she had just asked, even Blaise had removed his head and looked up at her with a frown.

"Erm yeah his hair is really that blonde,"

"Oh who knew, well once again thank you Miss Granger you've been a great help!" Hermione smiled and Isabella disappeared through her floo network.

"Finally!" Hermione gasped and she reached for her wand, she cut off the connection to her floo and locked her door. "Yes!" she moaned as Blaise continued to torture her clit with his tongue. She felt him grin against her pussy but said nothing allowing him to simply pleasure her. The things that man could with his tongue should be illegal. She cocked her leg up on the desk and allowed the other to drape to the floor. From this new position access was easier and Blaise continued to lick her.

Undoing a few button Hermione massaged her breasts, with Blaise preoccupied elsewhere she was left to twist and pull her nipples. Her orgasm was close and she willed him on further, desperate for him to finish her off, with a few more flicks of his tongue she erupted around him, her juices leaked from her hole and down her chair, but her body buzzed with pleasure. She flung her head back and squeezed her eyes shut as she came down from her high.

"I owe you one Hermione, you've literally just got me out of a tight spot with that crazy bitch!"

"You'll still need to set her straight though, that girl is crazy for you. She's just gone to Italy to find you and wedding dress shopping. End it before it gets any worse Blaise… oh and I think you've returned the favour alright." Blaise laughed but nodded.

"Yeah suppose I should set her straight, always knew I was a catch." He said as he walked to the door. "Can you believe she asked if Draco dyed his hair?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head, "absolutely not, wait till I see him."

"Let me be there when you do, bye Hermione."

"Goodbye Blaise," she said. Once he was gone she quickly adjusted her skirt and quickly cleaned herself up, she reached under the table for her knickers only to discover they weren't there. "Damn that boy!" she cursed. She reached for her bag only to realise she had never replaced the knickers she took out of there the other day. It looked like today she was going commando...

The issue she had discovered working with no knickers on was the constant desire for sex. The fresh air her bare pussy received had her tingling all over and by lunch she was horny as hell. Unable to control her urges any longer she had decided on a quick lunch and disappeared back in to her office. A little later the urge was gone and she'd had her second orgasm of the day. The day progressed onwards and as home time neared she grew a little more excited, she had a plan and she knew exactly who could help. Grabbing hold of a small paper plane she quickly wrote a note and sent it through the door.

Less than five minutes later a second paper plane flew in to the room. She read the note and grinned. _My place, 6pm!_

The second five hit she jumped from her seat and left her office, today had been an odd day. The second she was in a safe apparition spot she apperated home and headed straight for the shower. She washed and shaved making sure she was soft and smooth. She stepped out of the shower and with a quick spell, which she learnt back in Hogwarts, dried her hair. She padded through her apartment naked, she entered her room and looked at the two products from Fred and George, before shaking her head; tonight wasn't the night for experiments. She rummaged through her draw before finding a sexy black set. She slipped on the peephole bra and G-string and looked in the mirror. Her body was in good shape and she'd learnt to accept her scars. Most had faded during time but the one on her arm was still the same. Shaking her head she walked out of her room, tonight wasn't a night for clothes. As she looked up at the clock she was surprised to see it was five to 6. She grabbed a few cherries from the fridge and a quick drink of water before apperating to Draco penthouse.

She landed in the centre of the living room and listened. She could hear footsteps coming towards her and she stood and grinned. As Draco rounded the corner he stopped short eyeing her from head to toe before letting out a low whistle.

"Never fail to surprise," he said as he walked closer. It was obvious he's only just got out of the shower, he was topless and wearing a pair of joggers low on his waist. She licked her lips as he stepped towards her.

His mouth crashed on to hers and she moaned loudly into the kiss pressing her body closer to his and wrapping her arms around his neck and waist. His hands massaged her bum as she thrusted towards him. "Someone's horny," he teased taking her lip in his teeth before capturing it in another kiss.

"Very, so are you going to spend the night teasing me or fuck me?" Draco groaned at her words, he was a sucker for dirty talk and she knew it.

His mouth latched on to her neck leaving hot kisses down her throat. His hands moved north to her breast squeezing them through the bra, fingers slipping in the hole to find her nipples. She moaned as he pulled and twisted, her eyes fell shut as he tortured her sensitive nipples. His lips encased the right and then the left.

She couldn't believe how horny she was, her body was on fire and her pitiful excuse for pants were already soaked. She spread her legs as he slipped one hand down on to her and she hissed in pleasure.

"My my my," he chuckled before dropping to his knees. She could already see the hardness from his cock pushing against the baggy fabric of his joggers. It was so very muggle and it turned her on. She gasped loudly as his tongue pushed against her fabric covered pussy. She spread her legs wider desperate for more. She wanted him, needed him and she got him.

"Fuck yes!" she cried as he pulled back the material and his tongue licked at her clit. She reached for his shoulders to steady herself.

"So wet already," he muttered from her pussy and she shoved it deeper into his face, desperate for more. A finger slipped inside her and her cunt clenched on to it, a few seconds later a second one followed, it didn't take him long to find the sweet spot inside of her and he slowly slid his finger along it, increasing the pace as her noises increased.

He was going to make her cum, she knew it. Her body rocked with the pleasure and it didn't take long until she saw stars. She screamed his name as she finished, her fingers clutched tightly to his blond locks.

"I don't want to end up being bald," he said as she slowly came down from her high.

"Sorry," she laughed. "Funny story from today actually, that crazy girl Blaise went on a date with actually asked me if your hair was naturally that colour or if you dyed it."

"How dare she, of course this is my natural hair colour!" Hermione bit her lip, he actually looked annoyed at the idea and it was too funny. To stop from laughing she reached for the waist band of his pants and in one swift move pulled them down. He didn't have a chance to speak before her mouth was around the head of his cock.

He closed his eyes and groaned, with his hand in her hair she continued to bob up and down on his hard cock. She was truly the best cock sucker he'd ever experienced, and that was the problem. The last thing he wanted was to finish in her mouth. He wanted her pussy to encase his cock.

"Get on your hands and knees!" he said pulling his cock out of her mouth. She grinned wickedly at him but did as she was told. He groaned at the sight of her. Silently cursing himself for all the times he'd cursed her instead of shagged her. School would have been a hell of a lot more enjoyable before the war if he'd learnt what he knew now. He bent down on to his knees and slipped the string aside, he inserted two fingers and slowly pumped in and out of her and he lowered his head to lick at her swollen clit.

"Damn it Draco," she cursed as his tongue lapped her up.

"Just enjoying the view," he chuckled before slapping her arse. She gasped and he chuckled. He lined up his cock against her pussy and with a quick thrust slammed straight into her. She screamed, a mixture of pain and pleasure assaulted her, her body jolted forwards and he pulled out and slammed back in again.

"Fuck!" she cried the pain vanishing completely and leaving her with nothing but pleasure, his hand slipped around her waist and his fingers circled her clit as he continued to fuck her rough. She wanted him. Wanted him bad and she thrust back into him desperate for even more.

"You know you like it rough," he said as he continued to thrust hard. Hermione said nothing simply moaning from it all. His cock was rubbing her g-spot and Draco's hand was teasing her clit. She could feel her orgasm approaching when all of a sudden a pop appeared and they froze.

Two pairs of eyes stared directly at one, nobody moved. Nobody said anything. It was seventh year all over again but this time instead of being on a wooden table in Hogwarts and her Potions Professor staring down on her. She was doggy style on a fur rug in Draco's apartment staring up at a very shocked Lucius Malfoy. Almost as quick as he came he went, but the damage had been done Hermione glanced at Draco who had already stared to go soft inside of her and the urge to cum was long gone.

"Why is it always you," Hermione finally said as Draco pulled out from inside her. Draco shook his head.

"No idea! But I'm not sure I'll be able to live this one down!"

"You don't think you will? Did you see your fathers face?" Hermione said trying to conceal her laugh, "I've never seen him look so shocked."

Draco grinned too, "Well I bet this was the last thing he expected to see, don't think I'll be able to look at him in the eye for a long time though,"

"Not sure I'll ever look him in the eye again!" she explained. "Suppose I best get home?" Draco nodded.

"Yeah I think the mood has completely disappeared after that."

Hermione laughed, "I suppose you could say that." She reached up and kissed Draco on the cheek. "See you tomorrow Draco," she said softly and he smiled. She apperated out of his apartment and he dropped on to his seat and dropped his head in his hands. He really wasn't looking forward to the next family meal.

* * *

 **Because it's a Monday and nobody likes Monday's here is a new chapter. Had a lot of fun writing this so hopefully you all enjoy it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Awkward Encounters

It was Wednesday morning at precisely 9.15 and the wizarding world had stood still, in her home seated at her kitchen table with a cup of tea slowly going cold and a slice of toast forgotten on a plate Hermione sat reading the newspaper stretched out in front of her. The news she had been aware of since Viktor's visit had now been made public. The Marriage Law had been announced. An image of Kingsley Shacklebot in his office covered the front page of the daily prophet, the words Ministry steals our freedom in large bold letters at the top. The news was now public.

All single Wizards and Witches over the age of 18 would be forced to marry. The article was filled with information, statistics of the decreasing line of witches born compared to that of Wizards, the entire population of wizards and witches over 18 were split and Hermione could clearly see the divide. Three wizards would be assigned to one witch. Three months from today the law would come commence and all who had not informed the Ministry of who they would marry by the 1st of August would be assigned life partners. Those who rebelled against the law would be forced one of two punishments, life in Azkaban or life in the Muggle World with their powers stripped from them. The more she read the article and the more information she soaked up life in the Muggle World didn't seem too bad. There were benefits to the law she assumed, wealth wouldn't be such an issue as more working adults in one house hold would generate a higher income though that would only benefit those with better paid jobs. But she wondered if that would be taken into consideration when the Ministry chose husbands. Would wealth and poverty be mixed? She was sure that would course animosity in the home though, men especially were very proud people.

The old, young and those already married were exempt of the law. There was an entire section about blood types and the growth and decrease of children been born to certain families? In the last 10 years purebloods had produced only 1 tenth of the birthing population, the other 9 tenths were mixed blood families. Muggleborns has been excluded from the study as there was still noclear reasoning to why two Muggles would have a child of magic.

In all articles scare mongering was used and the simple line of if things do not change the Pureblood population will die out in the next century, was one of them. Whether Hermione actually believed those figures she was unsure, having multiple husbands technically meant the pureblood line could die out even faster if the witch was a Muggleborn or half-blood. Folding the newspaper she placed it on the table and ran her hands through her hair and sighed.

The idea of staying home hiding under her duvet until the world has fixed itself sounded appealing but she was running low on supplies and she had already planned to go to Diagon Alley earlier in the week. Rubbing her hands over her face she stood up, the quicker she got to Diagon Alley and back the sooner she could come home and hide under her duvet with a good book. The sound of her fireplace roaring into life caused her to groan, the last thing she wanted now was a visitor. She walked into her living room to find Blaise his face pulled into a half smile and the newspaper in one hand.

"Good Morning," he said

"Is it though?" she replied and Blaise laughed.

"It is for my mother, finally her precious little boy is going to get married. She's over the moon about this law," he said before slumping on to the sofa.

"Surely it means your mother will have to remarry and have children though," but Blaise shook his head.

"Complications a few years after me with Husband number three. She discovered she had a tumour on her uterus and had it removed, so no brother or sisters for me. Just a grandchild for her."

"It's times like this I'm grateful my parents aren't around to see the mess my life is in at the moment. They'd be dragging me out of the Wizarding World and back home telling me I'd find a lovely hardworking man on my own and I wouldn't need to be enslaved to three men." She said with a sad smile. "Blaise what we going to do?"

"Marry or rebel," he said with a shrug. "It may not be all that bad, you like sex so you'll get a lot of it. He laughed and Hermione shoved him. "You know I wouldn't be opposed to marrying you Granger you are good in the sack after all." Hermione just laughed and Blaise stood from sofa with a stretch.

"Glad to know, and you're not so bad yourself," she said with a smirk.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay anyway, I've got things I've to do so I will see you later. You know where I am if you need me." Hermione nodded softly and he reached over to place a kiss on her head. She remained silent as he disappeared through her fireplace and she wondered about his suggestion. Ginny had mentioned it the other day but would it really be such a bad idea to marry Blaise. With the thought in her mind she went for a shower.

The second she had stepped into Diagon alley she was already regretting not hiding under her duvet with a good book, people weren't happy and the streets were filled with Aurors arresting people from all different directions. She recognised Ron immediately, his flaming red hair matted to his face as he tackled a young wizard to the ground, the man's face was covered in blood and the glass to the window beside him was smashed. Pulling up her hood she darted around the crowds, the quicker she was in and out of the alley the better. She froze as she watched a group of Aurors been led by Draco race down the turn into Knock turn Alley and she could only imagine the horrors that were commencing down there. It was her day off and she was grateful she wasn't in the ministry today.

As she slipped into the bakery she grabbed a small basket and placed some bread and pumpkin pastries into the basket, her eyes darted to the treacle tarts on the shelf when she bumped into the woman beside her.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said before she saw the face also hidden under a large hood. "Mrs Malfoy." She greeted.

"Miss Granger you've decided to brave the streets as well have you."

"I'm afraid so, needed a few things and today is my day off. Wishing I had done it in my dinner break tomorrow now however. The streets are manic, I just saw your Draco leading a group of Aurors down into Diagon Alley."

At the name of her son Narcissa' face softened slightly. "It's a very busy time for the Aurors at the moment, trying to keep the peace after the news that broke this morning. It's horrible."

"It is, I knew it was coming," Hermione admitted softly looking down.

"How did you know it was coming?" Narcissa frowned. "From what I have heard it's a great surprise to all."

"It's already in America and my friend Viktor Krum; he informed me of the law the other week when he came to visit, he is to marry very soon to a single woman with two other men. He said it was coming to England very soon. When I confronted the Minister he admitted it. I fought for freedom and equality and it was all for nothing."

"I'm so sorry," Narcissa admitted and Hermione actually believed her to be genuine, "you've not had an easy time since you joined the Wizarding World 12 years ago."

"I haven't," Hermione chuckled "Now I've to find myself three suitable husbands in the next three months before the Ministry do it for me."

"Are you considering my son, from what my husband informed me on Monday night the two of you are rather close." Hermione closed her eyes so she couldn't see the smirking face of the Malfoy Matriarch, as embarrassment consumed her. "Oh don't be embarrassed I was young like you once,"

She went from embarrassed to shock in a record amount of time and Hermione bit her lip to stop her mouth from opening and causing her to resemble a fish.

"No disrespect to you Mrs Malfoy but I'm muggle born…"

"Water under the bridge, I've known about your relations for years. That boy can't hide anything from his mother, he's always been terrible at keeping secrets he's just too easy to read. Why do you think I never just arrive unannounced at his apartment? I always make sure he expects me. I don't want to happen to Lucius and Severus to happen to me."

She wasn't sure she was hearing Narcissa correctly but she simply nodded, "you're you're not mad?"

"I must admit when I first learnt of it about five years ago I wasn't best pleased but I kept my personal feelings to myself but time is a marvellous thing, and I have learnt many things in the last few years. After the war Lucius and I agreed we would put everything we believed and stood for to one side for the sake of Draco's happiness no matter what shape form or blood that was. I've seen a difference in him, after confirming with Severus about your relations I realised the change was in the form of yourself and I wouldn't get involved. Anyway it's brought me immense amusement as of Monday night for example. I cannot remember a time I found something so funny that I cried."

Hermione laughed and shook her head, "well if you must know he ruined the mood, I left not long after,"

Hermione watched as Narcissa forced her face to remain frozen, but as she looked in her eyes she could see the amusement. "I'll inform Lucius of that," she said with a smile and Hermione groaned.

"Draco is supposed to be coming for dinner tonight." She said with a smirk. "I'm not sure who is least looking forward to it Draco or his father,"

"I'd say Draco, would you have wanted your father to have walked in on you." she said and Narcissa grimaced.

"I suppose not, I guess for Lucius it is a good job Draco was a boy and not a girl."

"I'd say so,"

"Well Miss Granger, if you wouldn't mind I really do need to finish my errands and get out of here before people turn their frustration on to an old flame," she said and Hermione nodded completely understanding her words. Time may have healed many wounds but those who had avoided Azkaban such as the Malfoys still received hatred from many Wizards and Witches, and it would be very easy for her to receive blame for this simply, because right now the citizens of the wizarding world were searching for away to express their feelings no matter the consequences.

She bid Mrs Malfoy farewell and continued on with her shopping though the question was still in her mind, would she consider marrying Draco? He had tormented her throughout her years of Hogwarts and now she considered him one of her closest friends but he was still a prat and a spoilt one at that. Could she cope being Mrs Malfoy?

XXX

He was dreading tonight, he'd had a bloody horrible day at work and now he had to face his father for the next couple of hours. He still hadn't got over the embarrassment of Monday night and he was certain his father was going to say something. He dragged his tired body in to the shower and simply stood there as the water coated his body. He wanted to go to bed. Because of the Marriage law, the holding rooms in the ministry was packed from the chaos that had erupted. Shop windows were smashed, noses and ribs had been broken and he'd lost count how many people had screamed at him and blamed him for this. It was only now did he have time to truly think about the effects the law were going to have on him. He was going to be forced to marry a woman and share her with two other men. He was never very good with sharing and he'd spent his lunch discovering how similar he was to Ronald Weasley, a very unsettling discovery indeed. He was aware Potter was trying to move forward his wedding date and he wished the man all the luck, he'd be one of the last to marry normally.

Stepping out of the shower he dried himself and quickly got dressed. Looking at the clock he dragged his hands across his face. Time to face the music at the Manor. He stepped into the fireplace and called out his destination. He stepped in the east wing drawing room and dusted himself off. His parents would be waiting in the parlour on the other side of the manor, he brushed away the house elf that had appeared the second he had stepped out of the fireplace and headed towards the parlour.

He knocked once before entering the room, as usual his father was seated in his chair, angled towards the roaring fireplace his cane resting on the side and his nose deep in the daily prophet. His mother was seated on the lounge chaise a book across her lap and a pair of glasses delicately balanced on the tip of her nose, at his knock they had both looked towards the sound of the noise. He purposely avoided his father's gaze as his mother approached him with her arms spread wide.

"Finally you come to visit your poor old parents."

"Please mother, there isn't anything poor or old about you," he said and bent to kiss her cheek. Accepting a gentle hug only his mother could give. He had never been a hugger but he had never been able to object to his mother's choice of affection.

He stiffened as she let go and he turned to Lucius, "Father," he greeted with a curt nod, Lucius returned the gesture just as stiffly neither making eye contact. From the corner of his eye Draco saw his mother's face. He turned to face her with a glare but she simply continued to smirk in return.

He turned back to face his father with a glare, "you told her!" he said and Lucius smirked.

It appeared Narcissa was no longer able to control her amusement and she laughed at her son. "You should have seen his face when he returned," she laughed, now receiving a similar glare from Lucius. "I knew straight away what had happened before he told me, I've never seen him so shocked." She said gently touching Lucius cheek as she laughed.

"Glad you find my embarrassment so amusing." Draco muttered as he dropped on to the chaise. "He ruined a perfectly good evening,"

"And you have ruined many of mine when you were a child," Lucius chose at that moment to point out. "Though if you think it was a sight I wished to have seen you are gravely mistaken," he said with a wrinkle of the nose. "Never thought I'd have to see your pale backside again once you'd learnt to visit the toilet yourself."

Draco groaned, he'd only been here five minutes and he was already regretting it. "Now Lucius don't be so harsh, it's his home and he's free to entertain who he wishes and when he does so. I've told you on many occasions you shouldn't just turn up uninvited."

"Tell me something mother, how did you know what Father had witnessed before he had told you?"

"Did you honestly think you could keep secrets from me Draco? I know everything, I must say I was a little surprised at the beginning of yours and Miss Granger's relationship but it didn't take me very long to realise how foolish we were never to see it before. You've always ranted and raved about that girl, don't you remember Lucius,"

Lucius chuckled and folded his newspaper. "I was so certain it was just jealously and hatred that had made you obsessed with her, and the more she outdid you the further that hatred increased. Your mother however believed otherwise, she was certain your infatuation with the girl was more to do with feelings you had yet to accept and admit. When she told me that I had scoffed in her face but now…"

"But not I'm laughing in his, with a big fat I told you so, and a very beautiful blue bracelet for winning the bet."

"Well I'd love to say how pleased I am that my affairs are so entertaining for you both but I'd be lying." Narcissa and Lucius chuckled.

"More enjoyable for your mother as I lost the bet."

"Cannot believe you had a bet on whether I was in love with Hermione Granger or not."

"Who said anything about love Draco," said Narcissa her eyebrows inclined slightly and with one side of her mouth lifted in a smirk.

Draco froze at what his mother had said, he'd never uttered those words to any girl, had never believed he would find someone to love but yet the word filtered out so easy that he wondered whether it was true.

"I spoke with her in Diagon Alley this morning," Narcissa said, "smart girl but we already knew that, brave for certain but you can see in her eyes, there's sadness and hurt and I can already tell she's weighing up her options on whether she would truly be happy remaining in the Wizarding World."

"It's a prison sentence for the girls more so than the boys," said Lucius, "You've still very much have your freedom. Go to work, socalise with your friends. The witches of society will be ultimately forced to look after their three husbands and their several children."

"Maybe but I'm sure with the husbands could take more time off work and the woman could go out to work if they so wished. I know when I marry, if my bride wants that the option to work then I would allow it."

Narcissa and Lucius looked at one another and Draco frowned. "Hate when you do that, you make me feel like a small child whose parents are silently discussing how best to discipline their child."

"I'm just surprised by your comment that is all," said Narcissa. "Never has a Malfoy bride had to work, it wasn't their duty."

"And never has there been a law forcing four people to marry. Times have changed mother over the last few years and I've chosen to alter some of my beliefs alongside this change. I don't know who my bride will be, I'm sure over the next few months I shall make the correct choice for myself and from then we shall see what the future holds."

As the evening progressed the conversation slowly changed from the law and Hermione Granger to other more familiar topics and before long it was finally time for Draco to leave. The awkwardness of the night had faded away and as Lucius climbed into bed that night his mind took him back to the topic in the parlour. This new law was ultimately going to see to the end of the Malfoy dynasty as it was. Draco was going to be forced to marry a suitable suitor, and his children would have half siblings to other men. He understood the reason behind the law but surely by breeding every woman in the country it was going to cause further interbreeding for the future generations.

"Who do you think Draco will chose as his bride?" Lucius asked Narcissa as she settled beside him. Narcissa looked at her husband for a moment before simply saying one name. "Hermione Granger,"

Lucius frowned, "she's Muggleborn and Draco knows perfectly well the importance of our heritage. What about Pansy Parkinson?" Narcissa wrinkled her nose. "Daphne or Astoria Greengrass."

"I like the Greengrass girls but I'm telling you now Lucius he will chose Hermione Granger. Muggleborn or not he's going to follow his heart and his heart as always pointed towards her. Anyway I like her."

"I'm not sure I'll be able to look her in the eye that must be said," Narcissa snorted, before resting her head against Lucius's chest.

"Times are changing, in the past we didn't move along with them and nearly destroyed our entire family. Now I'm prepared to move forwards for Draco and watch the journey he will take the Malfoy name on. I know our heritage is important to you Lucius but I think you may even surprise yourself with how things will turn out."

Lucius rolled his eyes but said nothing, he was old fashioned but he wasn't blind and he could understand perfectly why Draco was interested in Hermione Granger, if he himself had been younger he was certain he'd have thought the same and though he respected the girl and he knew the likely hood of Hermione Granger becoming his daughter in law a part of him was still hoping Draco was going to follow tradition and find a nice pureblood girl.

* * *

 **I'm sorry its been so long but hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter!**

 **Thanks Lottie**


End file.
